Welcome Back to Bullworth Academy
by Yammcie
Summary: " Why the hell would I ever want to go to the reunion, I barely escaped with my life and sanity the first time." What on earth would ever possess Beatrice Trudeau and Eunice Pound to go to the 5-year Bullworth reunion? "Beatrice is going to the reunion because she wants Johnny, I'm going back because I... well it's sort of complicated and possibly a bit illegal."
1. Chapter 1

Me: I would just like to say that I know I made a bully story a year ago and didn't finish it, but I will finish this one.

Grace: yeah sure you will.

Me: just shut up and do the disclaimer will ya.

Grace: *groans* fine. Yammcie doesn't own bully or any of the characters and you know the rest.

Me: enjoy

* * *

*_Flashback to 5 years ago_*

I can't believe no one called the cops yet. It literally looks like a war zone out there. There are bullies out there just beating the crap out of nerds left and right. The greasers and preps are about to kill each other and I haven't seen a prefect in like days. No it's not some post-apocalyptic war, but it might as well be. Graduation is in another 3 days. There aren't any classes and half the teachers left for the summer already. Bullies plus little to no supervision equals everybody's getting their ass beat. I'm just sitting in my room watching all this chaos take place. I was packing up my things into moving boxes, but I decided to take a break and sit at my desk to look at the scene outside my window. What really blows is Ms. Philips left early too, she and Mr. Galloway wanted to get married so they're in Vegas until next school year. And Miss Peters left. She said that she needed to go on a spiritual nature retreat to renew her aura, or some type of hippie bull crap. They were the only adults here I could actually talk to. We never had any actual guidance counselors here so they were the next best thing. Plus I'm actually bored. I have been up in my room for almost 2 days. Earlier I was tempted to go outside just for the sake of leaving this claustrophobic little dorm room, I know better.

"They would tear me apart out there" I thought as I opened my drawer and pulled out my taped up drawing.

It had a picture of my dad's old restaurant with the new modern design I drew. It was labeled "My Coffee shop". I was going for a vintage look. It was going to have a red brick wall setting, lots of books, and a fire place. Instead of it being the old run down restaurant dad left mom and I in his will, it was going to be the most successful buzzing coffee shop in the city. And I was going to use my dad's old recipes that even people who hated coffee loved. That would separate me from every other shop and I would be special and successful like him. Everyone had their aspirations and goals for what to do after high school. Mine was to take this worn drawing and turn it into a reality.

I have to admit though, it doesn't look as good as when I first drew it due to the tears in the paper. The picture wouldn't have to be taped up if I had just stayed my butt inside and after curfew. Last night I wanted to just leave the dorm and get some air. This was basically the last week I will ever see Bullworth again. Even though I hated in the daytime, I always find solace at night. It's usually peaceful and empty, however no one was following curfew because everyone's about to graduate, so no one in the senior class can really get into actual trouble. I didn't care much though. My usual spot was sat on the bleachers at the football field, hardly anyone came around there anymore. Or so I thought.

While I was sitting outside on one of the benches dreaming and drawing up my shop, I didn't even notice Mandy. I should have known it was only a matter of time before she tried to get her last licks in on me.

She was truly gifted in swift ninja type movement and silence, because I truly thought I was alone until a slightly taller shadow casted over me and a hand tore the drawing away from my notebook.

I was mortified and I immediately turned around to see the villain responsible for this was the bitchy cheerleader and lunged to swipe it back. But missed. She took that opportunity to push me, resulting in me falling flat on my back. Have you ever seen a bug struggling to get to its feet when it falls on its back? It's the same case with morbidly obese people. So, I was pretty much trapped with this monster.

Sometimes I honestly do forget that she's a cheerleader. To an average person that may mean nothing, but to a 325lb girl who can't even do a push up, she's freakin wonder woman compared to me. "Aww" she said in a mocking tone. "Is this your little dream?" she taunted me as she examined the page.

I stayed silent. She wasn't going to get to me this time. "If I ignore her, she'll just lose interest and go away." I thought. But, truthfully I was afraid. My heart thumped as she turned the paper in her skinny manicured fingers.

After examining it for another couple of seconds, she smirked before looking me right in the eye and tearing the paper to pieces.

"What the hell Mandy!" I yelled more surprised than angry. I began to struggle to get off my back, and stand, bit the jerky panicked movements of my arms and legs didn't accomplish anything but making me look like a moron.

Her amused smile turned into a wicked smirk as she looked me dead in the eye. Surely she was about to viciously attack me for raising my voice at her. No one even looks at her wrong, unless they feel like getting pimp slapped with a pompom. And she would get away it too.

"Damn it. I'm about to die before I even graduate" I thought silently.

But he never kicked, punched, or clobbered me. She just stared at me with a malicious smile.

"What makes you think you can have dreams." She snickered.

"W-What?" I stuttered in a confused manor.

"What makes you think you're any different from the other losers that go here? Life isn't gonna get better for you when you graduate, your still going to be a fat loser , ugly, and your still going to be alone."

Ouch.

I didn't look her in the eye, I wasn't going to let her see how much that hit home for me. Of course I knew things weren't going to magically get better, but honestly it always felt like my life never changed. It was an endless game of who wants to pick on the fat girl.

"Cheer up Eunie" she said in an insincere way. "I just did you a favor, we wouldn't want you getting those hopes up for nothing now would we."

Then she walked off and uncaringly tossed the shredded pieces of my drawing in a trash bin.

So there I was all alone, struggling for almost 12 minutes to get off my back and to the trash can. It took a lot of crawling, rolling, and effort, but I finally made it to the bin. I began to fish for the pieces of my dream. I don't care if she doesn't believe my life is worth crap. The day I decide to center my life on what Mandy Wiles thinks and approves of is the day I start my fabulous modeling career.

I finally was able to get the last of the pieces in my hand before a running, shrieking Pete almost crashed into me, knocking them to the ground. I let out an annoyed groan.

"Sorry Eunice" he apologized in his new slightly deeper pubescent voice. While desperately trying to catch his breath.

"Are you okay Pete" Eunice asked concerned about her friend.

Yes we are friends. It's not like he had much choice on who to befriend. It was either me and Beatrice or nobody. Not to say that our friendship isn't genuine , but no one was exactly lining up to be friends with the fat chick , the nerdy girl , and the possibly gay boy.

"Is he still after me?"

"Who" I asked

"Get back here" an angry voice boomed. It startled Petey as he looked back.

In the distance I could see Russell running full speed towards both of us. The giant twenty year old senior was as red as a beet and wore a death stare terrifying enough to send shivers down my spine.

Pete hid behind my back.

"What did you do?" I yelled anxiously.

"Nothing" he fearfully stammered. "I was just out for a walk, and when I turned a corner I saw him, and he was smoking, so he thought I was going to tell on him. So now he's chasing me down because if I tell on him he'll have his third strike and won't be able to graduate." He rambled as he hid behind me.

I mentally groaned. This wouldn't be an issue if the school would just not let him graduate. He literally just learned how to speak in complete sentences, instead of referring to himself in the third person in every broken thought he could come up with. That's honestly that was the only accomplishment he has made in his 6 years of high school. But it didn't look good on the school record to have a 20 year old sophomore going to their school, so they made him a senior this year and let him graduate regardless of his sheer stupidity.

"Look Pete" I said as I scrambled to get the terrified boy off me. "I know we're friends and stuff, but I cannot die trying to protect you from him. You should just run!" I asserted.

And just like that Pete bolted off without another word.

A few seconds later, Russell ran past me. But not before shoving me to the ground. All the pieces of paper I had previously spent collecting were scrambled on the ground.

"Move it Whale" he snarled.

I once again found myself on my back, struggling to stand up. I wasn't even motivated to spend another ten minutes trying to get to my feet, so I just stayed in the green lawn for most of the night until the sprinklers came on, forcing me to get up.

So, yeah that's why I'm content with just staying in my dorm until graduation. That had to probably be the worst night that I have ever had at this school. I turned the taped paper around in my hands to examine it once more. Some of the pieces were missing from the entire picture. My guess is they were either still in the trash or were now soggy white clumps in the lawn, but at least I was able to get this much.

"Hey Eunice can you let me in?" a feminine voice yelled from the other side of my door.

"Come in Beatrice" I said as I put the drawing away.

"Thanks" she said as she came and sat down on the second chair in my room.

Beatrice and I have always been friends. It's just hard to notice because she's part of a click and I am not. I wasn't allowed to join the nerd because I was "too unpopular". Or at least that's what they said. The nerves of those zit faced dorks. Beatrice on the other hand was dying from lack of female companionship. Especially since she was the only girl in the entire group, so we just hung out after school or whenever, she wasn't needed a girl to talk to instead of a bunch of nerdy, weird, desperate boys.

"Are you done packing yet?" she asked.

"Not yet" I said.

"Well what are you sitting here being lazy for?" she scolded as she walked towards one of my piles of clothes and began to fold a uniform shirt.

"I don't know" I sighed. I swear this girl was such a neat freak. "And can you stop touching my things" I warned.

Beatrice rolled her eyes. "Fine." She said defensively before throwing the shirt in a box." I just thought you would be all packed up since you've basically been camped up in your room for the last couple days." She sassed.

"Well I had a bad encounter, that I don't want to talk about." I said trying to avoid retelling the entire encounter.

"You mean when Mandy pushed you to the ground and ripped up your drawing."

I was shocked. I never even told anyone about that.

"How did you-"

"Kristy told me that, that Mandy told Angie, who told me what happened."

Freakin perfect, now I have to deal with Kristy the gossip queen telling everyone about the drawing and being humiliated by Mandy.

"I'm sorry she beat you up, tore your drawing and called you a fat loser" she said in a sympathetic voice.

Is that really what she said happened, because it didn't play out like that, right? However I thought back to that night and realized, that story wasn't very far off from the encounter.

"Look I'm fine" I reassured her now can we please just talk about something else."

"Okay, well there was this other stuff Kristy was telling me."

"Go on."

"It turns out that this summer the Harrington family is buying and refurbishing the entire town, because they're about to put their main headquarters here at Bullworth."

"Really?" I questioned.

"Yeah". She said.

It did make sense why the Harringtons would want their corporation here. They want to own Bullworth. Sure it's a boring, uneventful, town that no one has ever heard of, but with the power of money, something that has no value to them unless they're earning it, bullworth could become anything they desire. Trust me when a Harrington desires something they get it. Like last month when Derby an "A" in science, so he took the project me and Beatrice made by force. It took us all week to make a new project so we didn't fail. That all his douchebag family ever does, take from people and flaunt the trappings of their success, so we can even more shitty and underprivileged than before.

"Also, Johnny and Lola broke up" she added.

"What else is new?" I joked.

That was like a weekly occurrence with the two grease balls. She would go bang Gord to get a free shopping spree, Johnny would find out, call her a slut, dump her, walk around the campus self-loathing, then take the skank back like two days later, and she would "faithfully" stand by his side until the prep received his weekly allowance, which is probably more than Johnny will ever make in his sad existence, and start fooling with Gord again. What an ugly cycle. At first we all felt sorry for Johnny. He obviously wanted to upkeep his acquired tough guy image, but when it came to Lola, he became a big softy. A big, stupid, gullible softy that Lola had wrapped around her finger .As time went on I found myself long with everyone else feeling less and less sorry for him. He just refused to learn his lesson. After she cheated the first time, she was practically on her knees begging for him to take her back and I'm guessing she probably said it wouldn't happen again. That was years ago, like freshman year. Then it kept happening and he kept falling for it. But I'm getting way too detailed. The point is she'll always play him and he will always fall for it. I didn't know why this was even news anymore until Beatrice said: "but this time she broke up with him"

Okay that was new.

"She said she wanted a challenge and that he wasn't worth the time anymore." She said.

That was a new low even for her.

"But on the plus side" she added cheerfully." He's finally on the market again." She said excitedly.

Beatrice is smart and all, but she is still so naive. He still has feelings for Lola, and even if he didn't, guys like him don't go for girls like us. It's okay for her to have a crush on him, but not actually believe it could happen. The only girls that get a happy ending like that are the hot girls. The hot skinny girls who don't value Beatrice's appreciation of math and my appreciation of bacon.

"You know who else is on the market" I say bringing her back into reality.

"Who?"

"Bucky"

She gave me an irritated look.

"Like I have said numerous times, I'm not attracted to him. Bucky is sweet, but I want a bad boy who's cool, like Johnny."

I almost gagged. It was on the tip of my tongue to tell her that cool guys only fall for cool girls, but decided against it. We're about to leave this dump anyway.

Just as she was going on about her bad boy fantasies, her cellphone rang.

"Hello... Oh hey Pete…. I'm with Eunice."

She took the phone away from her ear and looked at me.

"Pete said thanks for doing nothing to help him last night."

"Well you can't help much when you're on your back can you Petey" I yelled defensively.

She put her ear to the phone again. "Okay I'm coming" and got up.

"I have to go" she whispered so only I could hear. "Pete needs me to help him find the right shade of concealer to cover up his black eye."

I nodded and waved her goodbye.

"Yeah I'm back… no I didn't tell her you were buying makeup." I heard as she left the room and walked down the hallway.

I smirked as I turned towards my desk. I'm going to miss Pete. Beatrice is attending the university near my home so it's not like we're going to actually be separated. That's one thing I don't mind staying the same.

I pull back out my drawing from the drawer. I looked over it one more time. I closed my eyes and imagined what it would be like. The sophisticated banter I would hear from customers talking, the smell of fresh coffee and pastries from the kitchen, the diverse array of people who I will serve ranging from the middle aged business man to the teenage hipster. Then I saw what I was going to be. An adult with a successful business making her father proud. And for that moment I almost completely forgot that I was a loser.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I encourage comments and constructive criticism. No flames**_

7pm August 10th, 2015

5 Years later

"Okay how about this sound. Single male looking for a woman who share his love of the theater, French cuisine, and traveling" said Beatrice as she scrolled through the online dating profile on her laptop.

She was currently sitting at the counter "Pound Caked" my coffee shop. Shut up about the name, I know it's stupid, but I'm still proud of it. I own every square foot of property. I can't say it looks just like my drawing, because it looks even better. I still kept my original idea, but after a year or so business was going so well I had to make upgrades and expand the shop into the next abandoned building. I have at least 300 customers a day.

Though I have reached my goals in the business world, Beatrice believes that it's time to focus on setting relationship goals on myself. She keeps bugging me about the fact that I haven't been on a date since … ever. It isn't that I don't want to date, it's just that I have a long list of priorities at the moment; expanding my business, looking for a new house to buy so I can move out my cramped apartment, paying my bills, getting food for my dog so it doesn't die, saving up so I can buy another car, etc. Getting married and having a family isn't even make the top five of that list.

"French cuisine and the theater." I questioned. He sounds a bit snobby, don't you think Beatrice." I said as I wiped down the counter.

"He's not snobby, he's cultured. Like me." She countered.

I smirked. "You're wearing jean shorts right now."

After years of wearing those horrid Bullworth academy green sweater vest and plaid skirts, Beatrice and I made it our personal missions to shed our old high school social statuses and start fresh. You could hardly tell we were the same two girls. Beatrice changed her hair from the old tired curls at the bottom and back ponytail. During college she grew it to a nice shoulder length. She was currently wearing her blue jean shorts with a black cold shoulder tee and some black flats.

She threw away her old thick rimmed glasses and switched to contacts as opposed to me. I actually began wearing glasses again. In high school I felt like being extremely obese and wearing glasses would just make things worse for me, so I wore contacts all four years, but now I honestly can say I like the fact that I look smarter and more business professional in them. That and apparently the hipster look is in. It pays off to look like one since they're ninety percent of my customers. So I got my skinny jeans, beanie, and graphic tee shirt game on point. Plus a couple of tattoos on my arms didn't hurt. Just kidding yes they did.

But that's not the biggest chance I have made to my look. It only took two years, but I went from an 18 year old girl who was 325lbs to a 23 year old woman who is 130lbs. Definitely not a stick, but at least I don't heave for a good 10 minutes after climbing the stairs anymore. It took a lot of exercise, salad, therapy, crying, a personal trainer, support from friends and family, incentive, and more crying to get here. It mostly took me realizing that I was an emotional eater. Don't get me wrong, I still love food, but I realized that when life got hard, I shouldn't find solace in cookies or a pizza. I should find solace in my friends, family, and myself. This doesn't mean I've become all big headed or arrogant, it just means I learned that stuffing my face instead of dealing with my problems isn't the way I want to live my life and no matter what size you are or what you look like. You should love yourself regardless. We both had to learn that lesson.

"Being cultured doesn't mean I have to dress like my freaking grandma." She joked.

"Whatever Beatrice, shouldn't you be looking for a job online instead of trying to find me a date?"

"For your information" she started defensively. "I'm doing both." She said before she began to type on her computer. "Not that many people are looking computer engineers at the moment though." She said in a frustrated tone.

"You'll find a job eventually" I said while giving her a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

Just then my older brother came out of the kitchen. He works for me as a cook. Hector is about 6'1 and has brown hair like me only he has a buzz cut. He loves to flaunt his muscular physique every chance he gets .Especially in front of Beatrice. He was always the good looking trouble child who believed he was entitled to everything. He may have been one of the coolest, and toughest kids in high school, but life after 10th grade just went downhill for him. He didn't have to attend Bullworth because he was already dong time in juvy. In an effort to keep him out of trouble, mom forced me to hire him saying I owe it to him. Even though Hector is three years older than me, lives our mother's basement and can't do laundry, buy groceries, or do anything that a normal functioning adult can do but cook it seems. Yet he still believes he can spit game at Beatrice.

He went towards her side of the counter and leaned next to her resting his hand on it, in an attempt to look cool.

"I overheard your conversation and I couldn't help but realize we could help each other out. I'm going to Atlantic City next month and I could use some _company_." He said attempting to sound smooth.

Both Beatrice and I simultaneously rolled our eyes at the comment.

"Yeah good luck with that Hector" she said before going back onto her computer pretending to be wrapped up in something else.

"How are you going to pay Beatrice and you couldn't even pay for your own ticket to go." I said annoyed

"Mom only paid for half of It." he argued.

"Just go home" Eunice demanded.

"Fine" he groaned before walking out the door.

"I seriously sometimes miss the Bullworth days when boys were ignoring us. I never knew how many guys were creeps until now." She said shivering at his failed attempt at flirting.

"Don't call my brother a creep." I said defensively. He was still my brother and even if he was an arrogant, pig headed, jerk sometimes, he still had a few good moments.

"He's just stupid at certain times."

Beatrice playfully rolled her eyes. "Let's agree to disagree on whether or not he's a creep, but I do agree that he can't be stupid." She said before her computer made a noise.

"YOU HAVE MAIL" it blared loudly in a robotic voice.

She quickly went onto her computer and opened it. Then she squealed "omg".

"What"

She turned her computer around and pointed at the email.

**_Dear,_**

**_Beatrice Tredeau,_**

**__****_On the behalf of the town of Bullworth Vale, the academy of Bullworth, the Harrington family, you are hereby invited to the five year Bullworth Academy reunion for the class of 2010. For one week you will be allowed to stay at the new and improved , now five star Vale hotel and spa. This reunion has been kindly sponsored by the Harrington family and Harrington incorporated. We hope that you can make it. Please RSVP within 48 hours of receiving this invitation._**

**_Sincerely, the Bullworth academy staff._**

I let out a rough sigh. "Please tell me you're not actually going to consider going."

"What's to consider, I'm making my RSVP now" she said anxiously snatching away the computer from my grasp. She began to type away and clicked. "Done" she said excitedly.

My only response was to stare at her like she was freakin insane because what she just did was utterly crazy. What seemed so appealing about being basically trapped with every girl who talked shit to your face and every gut who utterly ignored you in a hotel for two weeks? That's death sentence.

"Why in the crap would you do that?" I fussed.

"Calm down" she said in a nonchalant manor as she typed on her computer. "It's a chance to have some fun and see our old friends." She reasoned.

" We did see our old _friend _(making sure the singularity of the word was clear to her) Pete at his wedding a year ago, and almost every month he emails us, so you definitely don't need to go to some bullshit reunion, by the scumbag Harringtons, to keep in touch with him." I countered.

"Aw come on. What's the worst that can happen if you just come with me?"

"Hmmm. What's the worst that can happen?" I said sarcastically. "Well number one" I began. "I could have a really shitty time."

"I'll find a way to make it fun" she proclaimed.

"I'll lose business if I left work for a week" I added.

"You've left your assistant manager in charge before and never lost business." She responded.

I silently stared at the ground. I was just dancing around the real reason I didn't want to go back. I was sort of afraid. Ok really terrified to go back. _He _was there.

"Run out of excuses" she said smugly.

While keeping my head down, I quietly whispered the real reason why.

"Come again" she asked.

I groaned. "I don't want to go because, Derby will be there." I whispered.

Her previously smug face was then replaced with a sympathetic one. "Oh. I almost forgot... I'm so sorry" she apologized.

"I just don't know what I would do if I ever saw him in person again." I said trying to choke back, the overbearing feeling of shame in my voice.

I bet you're wondering what that little trust fund turd did to me. Easy, he took something that belonged to my father.

My father's recipes to be exact. I will explain. Before he died and left this place to me, it was our family restaurant. It was something he loved and put his heart and soul into. One thing he especially worked hard on was creating recipes for coffee for the menu. He was so proud of them, because they were his and they made his business successful. They were creative and everyone loved it. His one dream was to make his recipes into a brand and see his coffee on the shelf of stores. When he died, I decided to carry out his dream, so I let him know even in the grave, his hard work wasn't in vain.

The first step to doing that was getting a paten. You know those things people with ideas get so no one can steal it from them when the idea has financial value behind it. Well that's exactly what happened to me. Harrington enterprises went and bribed the patent office to buy my paten along with several hundred other peoples. There wasn't an investigation either. When one we went back to the U.S. paten place, you can only imagine how shocked and disgusted we were when we found out the Harringtons not only owned our ideas, but claimed they were the one who came up with them I the first place. That means if I ever want to make my father's coffee recipe, he can sue me.

Ever since then, I always felt guilty. I lost my father's dream and unless I want to fight a costly, time consuming battle in court, that I will most likely lose, there's no hope of me ever getting it back. That's why I can't face Derby. I know he's not sorry for what he did and honestly, that makes me want to kill him. He has everything he could possibly want, but stole from hundreds of middle class people so his fortune 500 company can make more money.

Beatrice pulled me in for a hug. "I won't go if you don't want me to." She reasoned while still embracing me.

"No." I urged. "You shouldn't stay on my behalf, go have fun." I said while pulling away from the hug.

Beatrice got up from the stool and began to pack her things up. "Are you sure you'll be okay?" she questioned.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." I lied. Secretly I was hoping the entire Harrington headquarters, hotels, and other various tourist traps he built would burn to the ground before the reunion, along with anything else Derby loved and treasured." If you'll excuse me, I have to lock up now."

Beatrice took the hint and left. I made sure I was completely alone before I went behind the counter and pulled out my dad's picture. It was an old one where I was around 2 years old and he was holding me as he smiled at the camera. I began to trace the features of his face with my thumb. I gave the picture a kiss before pulling it close to my chest.

"I'm so sorry dad." I whispered, deeply wishing that my apology would make up for the horrid crime committed against him by a heathen billionaire and his greed. But I knew fully well it didn't.

_**if that didn't make you hate Derby , I don't know what will.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**here you are enjoy.**

My apartment may be small, but it's only a block away from my shop. I like it, the landlord keeps it nice, and it's in a quiet neighborhood. It may be small but there's enough room for me and my "roommate" Joey. He's the best. Always waiting for me to come home, giving me lots of kisses, and snuggling with me on the couch while we watch TV. Yeah, Joey and I have been together through thick and thin, literally, and is practically my soulmate.

As I walked through the door to my home, Joey excitedly ran up to me and ran in circles around my legs.

"Hey Joey,' I said as I picked him up in my arms hugging him. He responded by licking me affectionately, covering my face in dog kisses.

I mentioned he was a dog right? If I didn't, what I said earlier must have sounded really misleading. Maybe the way I talk about my dog, such as referring to him as my soulmate, is the reason my family call him the only man in my life. Honestly they're sort of right.

It's not that I like my dog more than men, it's the fact that my dog liked me back when I was 300lb Eunice , the same way he likes me now. After years of being treated badly by other people for the way I looked, it made me sort of give up trying to make new friends or meet new people. Other than Beatrice, Pete, and a few customers I have become acquainted with, I am don't have a lot of friends. But hey, who could ask for a better friend than a cute little pug.

After I filled his bowl with food, I went straight to my bed to sleep. I dived under my blanket and snuggled into my pillow, desperately trying to fall asleep. Today had to be the most emotionally exhausting day ever. I still can't get over the fact that people are actually willing to go back to that dump just because they got a stupid invitation. We all hated Bullworth and with good reason too. Most of the teachers and staff didn't like you, a few of the ones that did wanted to get all pervy with you, the food was nasty, if you weren't a prep, jock, or greaser the most you could look forward to was having the shit beat out of you just because the person beating you could do it, the food was gross, there was never anything to do unless you had money to go to the carnival or the movies, I'm pretty sure Edna spit in our lunches, the dorms were depressing and tiny, the toilet paper wasn't name brand ,so instead of feeling like angel soft it felt like Satan's sandpaper, but most importantly the food tasted like someone's shattered hopes and dreams.

That wasn't the most draining part to think about though, it was those damn Harrington's that made my blood boil. They're the reason why I feel so guilty and helpless, two of the worst feelings a person can have in my opinion. Guilty because I lost dad's recipes ,and he deserved better than to have some rich punk screw him and his family over like that. And helpless because it makes me realize that the people he screw over will never get any form of justice. You'd have to be pretty: rich, powerful, smart, brave, crazy, stupid, or some mixture of all of those things to take his family on.

The feeling of self-pity begins to return to my mind once again. Remembering all the hard work my dad put into his work and how hard I worked to upkeep my father's will. Then pity slowly turned to anger as I pictured Derby's smiling face as his company hit's another couple million from the inventions he stole. I get so angry begin to take my frustration out on my pillow, by punching it. If someone saw me at this moment they would say I was having a temper tantrum.

After a couple of minutes, I began to calm down.

"Come on Eunice,' I thought. "If you keep getting yourself worked up at this rate you'll never fall asleep."

I decided I would think happy thoughts to get to sleep. Quietly whispered to myself, "Think about puppies, or rainbows, or My Chemical Romance getting back together, or Derby going bankrupt and being forced to work as a waiter or something. Then a few minutes later, I was out.

_ "__RING"_

My eyed cracked open slightly. That couldn't have been my alarm already. I reluctantly turned around to hit the snooze when I realized, my room was still completely dark. I looked at the clock and it read **2:57AM.** It also wasn't the alarm that woke me up. It was my cellphone right next to it.

"WTF" I growled. Who was evil enough to call me this time of night.

Grabbed my phone and looked at the caller ID.

"MOM," it read.

I was slightly annoyed by this, but I also began to worry. If she was calling me at this time of night something serious must be going on.

"Hello. Mom, what's going on? Are you okay?" I answered in a tired voice.

"No Eunice I'm not okay, in fact I haven't been okay for a very long time." She said in a monotone voice. It made me feel uneasy.

That woke me up a bit. A jolt of fear made me shiver at that statement. My mind began to race with questions.

Was she hurt? Did someone say something? Did he need to go to the hospital?

"W-What does that mean," I asked nervously, preparing for the worst.

"It means that you don't love your poor old mother," she whimpered.

Now I was confused. "What are you talking about?" I questioned.

"I was on the Facebooks the today and Beatrice posted that you weren't going to the High school reunion to mingle with your old friends."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"You never go out anymore. At this rate you won't meet a husband and have children until I'm good and dead," she fussed.

There was a long pause between the both of us. Did this really have to be an issue that she needed to call me In the middle of the night for? Ever since dad died, my mother has been intertwining herself in other people's social lives. The woman has too much time on her hands now a days. Before she was worried about the fact that I didn't have friends, then I met Beatrice. Now she's losing sleep over the fact that I'm single. My mother had me when she was around 30 years old and now she's 50. She claims to be the perfect Grandma age.

I let out a rough sigh. "Mom can we please not talk about this now?"

"If not now when?"

"I don't see what the big deal is, I'm not even 25 yet, I have friends that I love and care about, and I'm a successful business owner. Can we just take a moment to look back on those achievements I've accomplished?" I ranted.

"See you just stated the reasons why your single right there." She countered.

"What"

"Your way too wrapped up in your business to go out and socialize. You're too attached to your independence, and that scares men away. I can't even think of the last time I have seen you wear something to attract a man. No makeup, no dress, not even fingernail polish. And to top it all off, Beatrice is your only friend. I have never seen you with anyone else."

"So what mom"

"I was reading this article yesterday about how certain women today are like this now."

"Okay" I said confused. I had no idea where this conversation was going.

I heard her take a deep breath before she spoke again.

"Are you sexually attracted to women?" she blurted.

This was way too much to process at 2am. Before I could even respond to that question, an unwanted eavesdropper interrupted.

"Isn't it obvious mom, of course she is?" Hector said snickering. "She and Beatrice are like a couple or something."

"Shut up Hector, no we're not." I barked.

"Well then Beatrice must be, that's the only logical explanation to why she turns me down all the time. She must be gay. By the way mom we're out of toilet paper."

"No we have a roll in the kitchen. It's under the sink." She answered.

"I checked under there already, I didn't see-"

"Are you two serious?" I snapped. "Listen both of you. Mom I'm not gay. Hector, Beatrice isn't gay, she just doesn't want your lazy, bum ass, like every other woman with self-respect you try to hit on. Is that clear with everyone?"

"Sweetie that's all I wanted to know, calm down," she murmured calmly. She almost sounded offended at my response.

"So," she continued "if you're not gay why aren't you dating any men?"

In response to that question, I hung up on them both and made sure to block both of their numbers afterwards. In consideration of my neighbors I decided to pull a pillow in front of my face before I let out a string of loud, vibrant curses that I had been repressing throughout the entire conversation.

I wasn't going to fall asleep after this , my brain was wide awake , so I went into my living room and watched Netflix with my dog. Soon I was asleep again on the couch.

**Man** **Eunice's family is Cray. Then again whose family isn't.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay it's a new chapter, because I Love You...wait hold up that may have come out creepy. Just forget I said that and read the new chapter.**

I groaned as I was rudely awakened yet again. Only this time it was morning. I could tell because a bright light was shining into my eyes, through the heavy cloth curtains.

"Seriously." I muttered to myself in an annoyed manor. Even if it was morning, it was way earlier than I usually wake up. One of the beautiful perks of owning a successful business is you can just pay someone to manage it when you aren't there. I wasn't even planning on waking up before ten, especially after last night.

My visitor began to knock continuously at my door loudly in an effort to quicken my pace. As a result, Joey woke up and ran to the door, barking and jumping.

I sighed and untangled myself from the covers on the couch.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," I grumbled to the impatient visitor.

I was hardly able to open the door a crack before Beatrice barged inside and ran to my couch.

"Oh my gosh Eunice you have got to see this," she said as she picked up my remote and began to flip through the channels on my television.

"Yes Beatrice you _can_ come into my house," I said perplexed by her intrusion. "You could have called you know."

"It would be off by the time I called and asked to come over, now come on." She motioned for me to sit next to her on the couch. I walked over towards the highly anxious girl.

See these are the reasons why I can't stand morning people. It's just unnatural how they have so much energy and zest in the morning. Sometimes I really just think they have a line of cocaine next to their alarm clock and that's their secret, but whatever. This was way too anxious even for a "normal" morning person like Beatrice.

"What would be off," I asked.

"This". She pointed at the television as she turned the volume up.

Beatrice had turned to the national news channel and currently a perky red head was sitting at a desk in the news room talking.

"Our top story for today is the press conference that Derby Harrington had just called this morning due to a release of new products in the Harrington brand."

"Whoopi tie fucking doo," I thought as I plopped down on the couch next to Beatrice. She seemed too wrapped up in the television to notice me though.

"Let's go to our _lead reporter Mandy Wiles." _She said. Only when she said it you could sense a twinge of hostility in her voice, almost as if she regret saying it.

The screen then panned to an older version of the stuck up, cheerleader bitch who made life hell all of high school. Just looking at her snide, perky, fake, smile made me want to punch a hole through my television where her face was.

"Why are we even watching this," I complained

"Shhh" she said with her eyes still glued to the program. "It's coming."

"Its Mandy Wiles, coming to you live from the Harrington Manor / Head Quarters in the town of Bullworth, New England."

I groaned at the sound of ex-cheerleader's voice. No matter how far away I seem to be, my history at Bullworth Academy always seems to catch up with me. I have to see Derby's stupid face on products he sells at the store, I have to hear about Damon and Kirby dominating the profession football world from every sports enthusiast who finds out I went to school with them, and what's worse every time I want to know what was going on in the world, I have to see freakin Mandy Wiles. This is the reason why I'm always so behind on everything, because I never watch the news.

"Derby Harrington, new CEO of Harrington enterprises, has announced that he will be releasing a sneak peek of his new product line next Friday night in the Vales hotel."

Screw you Derby.

"He has said that this launch will feature some of the most creative and successful Products in the history of the company. They will vary from new advancements in technology to new food brands being released"

And with that being said I snatched the remote from Beatrice and turned off the television. That asshole is about to release the products that he stole from me and everyone else he screwed over.

I threw the remote on the ground and put my hands over my face. I felt like crying or cursing, or screaming. Instead I focused all my emotion on scolding Beatrice.

"Why the hell would you show me that?" I snapped as she shifted uncomfortably on the couch.

"Because, I'm trying to help you," she argued back.

"Well if by help you mean make me feel like crap, mission accomplished," I retorted sarcastically.

"What I mean is this is your chance to finally get some answers," she retorted.

"What?"

"This is the perfect chance to get your talk to him."

"I'm sorry, WHAT?"

"Think about it Eunice." She said as she got off the couch and walked pass me and into my kitchen. I followed her curious about her logic in this situation.

"In less than a month, Derby is about to release all the products he stole under his name." she said while pulling some water out my fridge.

"Yeah I'm aware. But it's not like I can do anything about it," I replied.

"No you thought you never could do anything about it because the perfect opportunity never presented itself," she said before taking a sip of water. "But he's about to give exclusive previews to potential buyers at the Vale hotel, the same hotel the reunion is being held at."

I saw where she was going with this.

"This will probably be the only chance you can ever get close and talk to him."

I then faked an enthusiastic tone. "And then he'll feel so guilty he'll turn himself in, go to jail, and I can get my dad's recipes back."

"so what do you think," she said excitedly.

"I think you must have smoked a pound of crack before you came over, you freakin psychopath." I said in a serious tone before going plopping back on the couch and pulling my dog into my lap.

I was annoyed. She was crazy for thinking about going against Derby. He would end us and everything I worked for without a second thought. He was too powerful and we both have everything to lose in this situation.

"But Eunice just think-"she began to plead.

"Let it go Beatrice," I asserted.

Beatrice sighed in defeat and began to leave. Before she walked out the door, she turned around and faced me.

"You know," she began. " I was just hoping that maybe when I told you this plan, you would do it in an effort to show that you weren't still the same girl in you were in high school. To prove that you really did change and you're not a failure."

"Why would I want to prove anything to those asshole at Bullworth? They aren't worth the time or effort for doing any of that."

"I wasn't talking about proving it to them. I was talking about proving it to yourself."

I didn't say anything back to her. I stopped looking in her direction all together.

"I thought maybe going back and confronting Derby you'd stop beating yourself up about losing them to him. Or maybe it would help you realize you had no control over what happened and you shouldn't blame yourself anymore."

I still wouldn't look at her. She knew me so well. Of course I blamed myself for what happened. Dad trusted me with his life's work and I couldn't protect it. That was the definition of failure in my book.

"If you change your mind, call me. Until then I'll be packing for the trip," she said before closing the door behind her.

She left me on my couch to sulk and think.

**3 hours later**

"Come on pick up," I thought as I held the phone to my ear while it rang. I wasn't sure if it was the speech Beatrice gave me or the three red bulls I drank before this but I was hype. After she left I had time to think. I owe it to my father to do everything in my power to at least try and get his work back. If that means following through with a half-baked plan that most likely wouldn't have my desired outcome, then so be it. At least I gave it my full effort. But I also want more than that. I want Derby Harrington to pay for what he did to me and everyone who wasn't strong enough to fight back in the past or now. I want him to get just what he deserves.

Finally she picked up.

"Hey Eunice what's up."

"I want to take Derby down."

"Um... I only said you were going to confront him."

"If I confront him, the only thing he'll do is mock me and deny and everything in front of everything else. I need evidence and the only way I can get it is by going into the headquarters and looking for it myself."

"That sounds illegal."

"Stealing is illegal, but you don't see Derby in jail. Besides all I'm doing is taking back something that belongs to me, therefore it isn't stealing. I know Pete works for Derby and helped created the blueprints for the building, all I need is my computer genius friend's help." I said slightly begging for her to tag along on this crazy plan."

There was a long awkward pause between us. Finally I heard her let out a sigh.

"You pretty much have your mind made up about this huh?" she said.

"Yeah" I said.

"Fine, but afterwards you have to hang with me and chill for once okay?" she asserted.

"Deal, now if you'll excuses me I have to start packing."

I hung up the phone happily. I may be a complete idiot for thinking that I can do this, but honestly I don't care. For the first time in almost forever, I didn't feel powerless and weak.

"Come on Joey" I said as I picked him up off the couch.

"We have packing to do."

_**Aww snap Eunice iz a truuu ride or die. It's Bout to go down , up n huuuurrrr. 4 reelz.**_

_**Translation: oh my goodness Eunice is the about to do something completely crazy. Many shenanigans are sure to follow her impulsive actions. Indubitably. **_


	5. Chapter 5

___**Guys let me just explain to you how long it took me to write this. I worked on this for 3 , two hour detentions this week. And it still took another 4 hours for me to re-edit. *ponders for a bit* Wait a second maybe because more time on this than my homework is why I keep getting detention...hm...nah that's not it. Anyways enjoy.**_

"Okay let's go through this one more time." I said to my assistant manager. We were standing outside my shop an hour before opening. Even though it was 7 in the morning, the sky was a dull gray due to a predicted thunder storm.

"Make sure that you lock up before 6 so Hector can take inventory." I said to her.

"Y-yes ma'am" she said while nervously scribbling the instructions down on a clipboard.

"Audrey I've told you dozens of times, you don't have to call me ma'am." I said casually.

"Oh," she nervously replied. "S-sorry ma'am, I m-mean Ms. Pound."

I sigh at her formality. My assistant manager is an 18 year old ginger. And I mean she is a complete ginger, red hair, pale skin, freckles, the whole deal. She's a sweet girl and all, but the kid has a serious case of anxiety. I've tried to help her break out her shell numerous times. I didn't want her to go through the same shit me and Beatrice did in school, but I guess some people just aren't meant to peak until after high school.

"This is freakin bullshit," Hector growled as he carried one of my bags out the shop and into the car.

"What?" I responded.

"I should be in charge. Not takin orders from some kid." He glared at her at the end of the sentence, causing the girl to shakily grip the clipboard while she looked towards the ground and came closer to me.

I let out a huge fake laugh at that statement.

"Let me explain something to you Hector, I would rather let the customers go in the kitchen, make their own coffee, and let them pay me in god damn seashells , before I leave you in charge of my baby."

Not having a good comeback, he just groaned and started back towards the shop.

"And you better clean the toilets rights this time!" I yelled.

"Whatever," he yelled without turning back towards me.

I rolled my eye at his immaturity, sometimes I really hate the fact that people know we're actually related to each other.

"You okay Audrey," I said to the cowering teenager.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Do you really think I can run the shop for a week?" she asked.

I put my hand on the teens shoulder to comfort her. "I left you in charge for two reasons. Number one, because Hector is a complete dipshit."

She began to giggle. "What's the second reason?"

"Because I believe in you and hopefully this will encourage you to take charge and be the awesome person I know you are on the inside."

She began to blush. It kind of felt weird saying that. I remember back when I was a kid adults would be giving me speeches like this all the time. I guess I never imagined that I would be giving some kid this speech myself.

"What about Hector?"

"If he gives you any trouble I want you to promise me you will at least try to handle him yourself, but if he continues being an asshole call me. I'll set him straight."

The teen smiled. "Okay, I promise I won't let you down," she said confidently before walking into the shop.

What a nice kid. She wouldn't have lasted an hour in Bullworth, but it's not like that'll ever be an issue for her.

"LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE HECTOR!" Beatrice barked as she walked out the shop with her last bag.

I smirked. "What did he say?"

"You don't want to know," she said in a disgusted tone as she shoved her bag in my trunk.

As she rearranged the luggage in the back, I went on the driver's side and began to type the direction in my gps. That's when my phone rang.

"Hello" I answered busy typing coordinates, without checking who it was.

"You haven't left yet have you sweetie?"

It was my mother.

"Not yet mom, but I'm about to in a couple minutes."

"Oh good" she said relieved. "I'm not too late then."

Just then her car pulled up right in front of mine. At first I was confused, but then I realized that she must have wanted to tell me goodbye in person. As you could see before, she is sort of a drama queen. A week away to me is like a final goodbye to her. But it actually is kind of sweet that she going to miss me. In fact, I decided to make a nice gesture and hug her first.

As she got out the car I walked towards her and I hugged her. "I love you mom," I said sincerely.

She hugged me back. "Aww sweetie I love you too. Now get my bag out the trunk for me."

You better believe I wrestled myself out that freakin hug, this woman has me fucked up. Where did she think she was going? Not in my car, to my reunion, where I'm about to get my revenge, on my enemies.

"I'm sorry what?" I yelled confused as she hurled her heavy ass bag at me.

"Sweetie if want to pull off a heist like stealing from the Harringtons, you need your mother's help." She said while heading towards my car.

I was mortified, not only was my mother trying intrude on my trip, but she was also trying to intrude on my revenge plans. How did she even find out? Then it hit me. "Beatrice," I thought.

"Mom," I said trying to stop her from getting into the driver's side. "You can't come to reunion, just stay he-"

My mother snapped. "You listen and listen well," she roared. "I was married to that man for 16 years, and ran his coffee shop with him for 12. That little rich punk stole just as much from me as he did, if not more. This is just as much my fight as it yours, so put my bag in the gosh darn car and say goodbye to your brother" she ranted and walked hopped into the driver's seat.

As I held her heavy luggage in my arms I looked towards the sky with a serious, but questioning look. "God, what in the serious hell is this shit." I muttered. He didn't answer, but I assume it's because he's too busy laughing his ass off.

I got to the trunk and chucked her stupid luggage in and glared at Beatrice.

"I didn't invite her," she said defensively.

"Why'd you even tell her in the first place," I said as I shut the trunk and walked to the passenger's seat. Seconds later, Beatrice opened the door and sat in the back seat.

"It wasn't her fault Eunie, I asked her about what you were up to when we went out for drinks." My mother said casually.

"What? When did you two go out for drinks?" I asked.

"Yesterday right after the movie," said Beatrice.

"Wasn't that movie crazy Bea" my mother chattered ecstatically.

"It so cray" Beatrice replied.

I honestly don't know what mortified me more, the fact that my mother just inserted herself into my personal life again, or the fact that my best friend and mother secretly hang out together behind my back.

I slouched down into my seat and crossed my arms like a bratty child.

While we sat in the car I noticed the sky began to become darker and darker. Just as we pulled off a flash of lightning stuck the sidewalk near the rode drove on. Both Beatrice and mom were too wrapped up in a conversation to notice, but I did. I couldn't help but think that lightning strike was an omen telling me not to go. But it felt like it was too late to change my mind. This wasn't going according to plan, but that couldn't stop me. I either go big or go home.

My mother tapped me on the shoulder before asking, "How do I work the global positioning satellite again?" she said as she pressed random buttons.

"That's the radio mom."

"Oh so that controls the satellite," she questioned.

I let out another rough sigh. This was going to be a long trip.

_**So yeah what do you guys think will happen when she gets there. I take suggestions . It's mostly about what you guys want to read. So see you later.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Okay I wanted to go home now. I change my mind nothing is worth being in this car any longer. It's only been three hours but it feels like three days have passed. My mother and Beatrice are too much to handle at the same time. Ever since we hit the freeway it's been nonstop singing on the 90's pop channel and if I heard one more spice girls song, I'm going to flip my shit. All throughout this trip I have been angrily staring out the windows, hoping that the drive would be shorter than I thought it would. However, the forty minute traffic jam and 3 rest stops my mom made weren't really helping.

"If you wanna be my lover you gotta get with my friends. Make it last forever, friendship never ends" my mother and Beatrice both sang in unison.

"Take it away Eunice" my mother said trying to get me to join in the sing along.

I sighed without looking from the window. "For the millionth time no."

Just then I heard the radio go silent.

"What's got you so upset Eunie," she asked sounding genuinely concerned.

Part of me wanted to yell at her. What do you think is making me upset, you came out of nowhere and took over my entire plan for revenge. But another part of me realized she wasn't trying to ruin everything. She's just trying to get some justice for my dad. That thought made me attempt to smother my anger and actually try and talk to her.

"Okay listen everyone, I know you all want to have fun on this trip, but this is serious. All I want to do is get in there get my evidence and get out quickly. I don't want to stay any longer than I have to."

"But you said you'd chill afterwards. Who goes on vacation just to get evidence?" Beatrice protested in a whiny manor.

"This isn't a vacation. Its freakin revenge plot, it's not supposed to be fun. We need to leave right afterwards." I countered.

"Aww but Beatrice told me they had a lovely beach, I brought my bikini and everything." My mother whined.

I had to keep myself from physically vomiting, as the horrible vision of my mother in a bikini popped into my head.

"Yeah that's another reason we need to leave ASAP after we get done." I said. "Besides, other than the beach there isn't anything fun to do in town."

"What about the carnival, that place was awesome. It had like a million games and the fastest rides, and a haunted house," Beatrice said nostalgically.

"All the games were rigged, hardly any of the rides worked, and if they did they weren't safe to get on, and the haunted house is where all the bullies hung out and beat the crap any unsuspecting kids in there," I countered.

My mother gasped. "That sounds awful."

Beatrice thought for a moment. "Okay fine the carnival is no good, but the arcade was amazing."

"Correction it was amazing, until it got replaced by another aquaberry a month before we graduated."

"Oh yeah I forgot about that." She said glumly.

"And let's not forget about when Dr. Crabblesnitch closed down the observatory because it was too dangerous."

She sighed. "Yeah, that sucked."

"Face it. Bullworth is always going to be a little bullshit ass town full of bad memories and even worse people."

My mother interrupted. "Um sweetie how much will I need for the toll coming up?"

I was about to reply what gate when I saw a toll booth in front of a gate that was as long as the eye could see. It looked long enough to block out the entire town.

"I don't remember that being there" Beatrice said.

My mother pulled up to the gate and rolled down the window to talk to the man in the booth. He was in a black suit, shades and had an ear piece. He looked like he was in the CIA or something.

"Please state your business here," he said in a serious tone.

"We're here for the reunion." My mother said.

The booth man looked at my mother and smirked. "Aren't you a little too old to be class of 2010 lady?"

She took offense to his statement. "I'll have you know I am the proud mother of a Bullworth graduate thank you very much."

His smirk then turned into laughter. "So you had to attend a high school graduation with your kid. Everyone here is like 23." He continued laughing. My anger began to burn deep within me. Why couldn't he just let us in already?

"Enough with the questions are you gonna let us in or what?" I spat.

"I was going to ask for ID, but what threat could you possibly pose?" He pressed the button and the entrance of the gate opened. "Try not to cause any trouble while you're here ladies," he said before breaking out into laughter again.

"Oh we're gonna be a lot more trouble than you think asshole" I thought as we drove into town.

As we left the entrance area I noticed that the town didn't look the same anymore. I barely recognized it. First off there were newer looking buildings that I've never even seen before. They looked like fancy apartments. One even had a swimming pool. Then we drove towards the vale hotel. On the way there we passed by what was Bullworth boulevard. When I was there it only had a bike shop and a small store. Now it had another aquaberry, a night club, a frozen yogurt place, and one of the many stupid Harrington stores Derby created. All of it was new.

"Wow" Beatrice began as she stared out the window in awe, "looks like someone poured their trust fund into this town."

"More like his allowance," I said trying to seem unimpressed. In actuality I have to give the little prick credit. At first glance, I wouldn't have even known that this was Bullworthless at one point.

We then passed by where city hall used to be. In its place was Harington incorporated headquarters. I rolled my eyes as we passed the huge building with windows that formed the shapes of a capital "DH" on the front. What a narcissistic douchebag.

"So how exactly do you plan on getting us in there Eunie," my mother asked.

"I didn't plan on _us _getting in there, I planned on getting myself in there."

"Really how"

"I have my connections. Don't worry."

We finally got to the hotel and checked into our rooms. Since my mother tagged along at the last second, we only booked single rooms. My mother insisted on bunking with me, which is where I drew the line. Since her and Beatrice are best buddies, they can share a room with each other. They were both fine with that. I'm pretty sure mom was happy as long as I didn't share a room with Beatrice. I don't think I've completely convinced her yet that we aren't gay lovers or something.

I went to my room and shut the door. "Finally alone," I thought as I plopped onto my bed on my stomach and snuggled into the soft blankets. Phase one was complete. Phase two is going to happen at the reunion at the academy tonight. With that thought in mind I slowly drifted off to sleep for a midday nap. Dreaming about Derby's future demise.

**what do you think will happen at the first night of reunion? How will Eunice get her revenge? Why the hell am I doing two stories at the same time and I'm not close to finishing either? All shall be revealed later, except the last one , I already know why, cause I like the challenge that's why.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Guess who's back , back , back . Back again gain gain. With more stuff , stuff, stuff. That you can read, read, read.**

**Friday night**

I may hate Derby, but the dude really does know how to throw a party. We're in the court yard of the academy, in front of the school. It's nice and warm out. The dj is decent, the decorations aren't tacky balloons and streamers, but instead an ice sculpture and lots of strobe lights and everyone seemed to be having a pretty good time and I mean everyone. Including my mother, who I begged not to come with me, but decided to anyway. It was one of many things she and Beatrice did to annoy me tonight. However I have to be most frustrated about the argument we had over my outfit. It all started when she barged into my room while I was showering.

**Flashback**

I was just in my shower, prepping myself up for this. It was only an hour before the reunion actually started and I wanted to get ready then so I could get a good parking spot.

"Okay" I said to myself out loud. "You're gonna get in there, and do this," I said to myself as I grabbed some shampoo and started putting it in my hair. I know it's weird to talk to yourself, but that's what I do. Besides, I keep such great company and I'm a great conversationalist, it's hard not to want to talk to myself.

"Hey Eunice." She said loudly as she stood in my bathroom uninvited.

I'm not really jumpy, but you can't just sneak up on a person while they're shampooing. That's a person in their most vulnerable state. After slipping and falling on my ass, very hard, I pulled myself off the floor and stuck only my head out the curtain.

"What mom," I growled.

She pulled my pants suit from behind her back. "Are you really going to wear this? What will everyone think?" she scolded.

I sighed. "Mom I don't care what anyone thinks, I hardly tolerate being near any of these people already. You think I'm actually going to try and impress them?"

"You know, I brought you a lovely red dress, and some makeup, and-"

"Nope, not happening. Put my clothes back please. " I interrupted.

With that I closed the curtain and continued showering. You can only imagine my anger when I came out the bathroom and found a skimpy, red cocktail dress hanging where my suit was. On the dress there was a note from my mom.

_-Eunie_

_Put the dress on. I am your mother. I'm not asking you. I demand that you put the dress on, because you aren't getting your pants suit back. And put some makeup on while you're at it._

_Love Mommy_

"GOD DAMN IT MOM" I yelled in frustration as I pulled the dress off the hanger.

**Flashback over**

I had to admit it was beautiful, but I dreaded the fact that I had to wear it. It made me feel uncomfortable. I wear pants so much that I have had to catch myself numerous times when I was sitting with my legs open and cross them together. This wouldn't be an issue if I had worn my pants suit.

I sighed as I took a sip of my drink. I would usually be venting about this to Beatrice, but she's too busy acquainting herself with a certain ex-greaser. We were barely here for 15 minutes when he came up to us, wondering who we were.

**Flashback**

"Yeah sure now you want to talk to us." I said. Which caused Beatrice to shove me in the side with her elbow, and that hurt like hell, while still smiling at the greaser.

"It's me silly, Beatrice Tredeau, don't you recognize me?" she said as she flipped her hair.

In my mind I screamed "Of freaking course he doesn't recognize you, we looked busted in high school."

"Wow," he said as he looked her up and down, "You look amazing."

"So do you," she blushed.

It was sort of annoying how he put a lot of emphasis on how only she looked cute, but whatever, I didn't need his validation on how I looked. I guess he looked sort of cute. He was in a black suit with a red tie. He cut his hair, but it still had way too much gel in it. Not my type, or Beatrice's type either. But that didn't stop her from drooling over him.

"So you um, wanna get a drink or something." He asked nonchalantly in his stupid FAKE 1950's, Brooklyn accent.

"How charming," I mumbled sarcastically. Not low enough though, because I received much harder blow to my side on the same place as before.

She still kept her sweet, flirty voice as she looked at him. "Why of course I would. Lead the way."

I was too busy holding my aching side, to protest her leaving.

**Flashback over**

Right now she's at a table surrounded by dudes we went to school with, Johnny included, and they're all talking and laughing with her. I was tempted to find her and remind her we're here to kick Derby's ass, not go slut it up with a bunch of bikers, and other dudes who didn't even give us a second glance in school. Watching all those stupid guys stand around her gawking, while she talked and laughed with them annoyed me greatly. I tried to direct my focus back on the whole getting revenge on Derby thing, which is kind of hard to do since he didn't even bother showing up to the damn party that _he threw. _

I texted my "connection" to see if they were here yet.

**Me: you here yet**

**Them: No, but I'm close. Traffic sucks. **

**Me: Well could ya drive faster?**

**Them: I already stole info from Derby and I'm texting and driving. I've broken enough laws for you already.**

**Me: okay that's fair. Just get here when you can and stop texting and driving.**

I sighed before I downed the rest of my drink. Then I began to feel a headache coming on. I pinched the bridge of my nose and closed my eyes. "Getting revenge is a lot more stressful than I thought it would be." I thought.

Beatrice running around like we're on vacation and my mom… just being my mother isn't really helping the situation at all.

"I'd hate to be whoever you're mad at right now," said a man obviously attempting to flirt with me.

I didn't have time to deal with asshole ex classmates. Gripping my nose a little harder I replied, "If you went here five years ago, it's a safe bet to say I am."

I was hoping he would realize that was a kind way of me telling him to go fuck off, but instead he took it as an invitation to sit at my table, across from me.

"Would a drink make you feel better," he joked.

I groaned in annoyance as I began to lift my head.

"Look, can you just leave me-"

I immediately stopped midsentence. The man that was so desperately trying to chat me up towered over me and gave me a friendly smile.

"Wow" I blurted out.

I will admit it, he was hot. He looked at me with a grin. He had clean cut honey blonde hair, His eyes were a dreamy blue color that hypnotized me and he had a five o'clock shadow that complimented his strong square chin and jawline.

I couldn't say anything because my teenage girl mentality was too turnt up at the moment to do anything but think.

"Oh my God, this guy is freakin hot and he came over to talk to me. Me! Thank you God. Thank you so much. Thank you for having my mother force me to wear this stupid, beautiful dress. Thank you for sending Beatrice away so she could go be a stupid slut with some biker. Thank you for-"

"Are you okay?" he asked while chuckling at me.

"Stop being slow and say something", I thought.

"I… Um … Yes … are you okay?"

"You stupid bitch" I thought, scolding myself.

"Well I am talking to one of the most beautiful women here tonight, so I feel pretty great right now." he said while still smiling.

Now normally I'm not one for flattery, mostly because I become suspicious of it and believe the person giving it has ulterior motives, but that flattery coming from him made me want to faint. I could feel my face getting red.

"You're not too bad looking yourself." I managed to say, which made his smile became more flirtatious.

Not too bad looking was an understatement. If I wasn't with him in a room full of people right now….. Stupid crowded reunion.

"Well I should look good, being the Harrington's chef of security and all." He bragged.

I didn't really notice the fact that he was in a standard black suit, tie and ear piece like that those guys at the gate when I first came. It was beginning to get a bit dark out.

"Okay I may hate the Harringtons, but 99.999% of that hate is towards Derby. He's the thieving bastard, not this guy. So that totally isn't a conflict of interest. Plus he has got to be close to Derby. The closer I am to this guy, which I really don't mind at all, the closer I am to Derby. It's a win-win" I rationalized in my head.

I thought the situation couldn't get any more perfect.

"Oh by the way, my name is Russell. I don't think I got yours," he added while holding out his hand expecting me to shake it.

Of freakin course. Out of all the people who had to grow up to be sexy as hell, he had to be one of them. Only he suddenly didn't look like the sexy dreamy guy I was swooning over a second ago, his features had morphed into the school bully that took part in making my life hell for six years. His spell over me was broken. I was no longer a nervous , stuttering mess, but instead really pissed.

I quickly began to make my hasty retreat, before he grabbed my arm.

"Hey where are you going . I thought-" he said right before I threw half my drink in his face. He let go to dry his eyes with his sleeve. "What the HELL!" he snapped.

I was way too angry to register the fact that I was half his size, and he probably had a gun or something since he was a security guard.

"That was for beating up Pete all those years ago, and for pushing me down, stealing my chocolates, calling me a whale every day, tripping me in the halls, knock my books out my hands," I ranted.

"Wait. Eunice?" he began before I splashed the rest in his face and threw the cup at his head.

"AND THAT WAS FOR BECOMING SO GOD DAMN HOT!" I yelled before walking away.

That ending escalated pretty quickly wouldn't you say 


	8. Chapter 8

I stormed away from the stupid party area, ignoring the on looking classmates that witnessed the scene. I went and to the back of the school to be alone with my thoughts.

"How dare that massive asshole flirt with me," I thought out loud. "And I can't believe I actually fell for that flirty crap. Just because he had the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen in my life and a hot face I want to kiss over and over again doesn't mean- ."

I caught myself before I could finish that sentence.

"Wait what? No I mean I don't want to kiss Russel. That dumb ass jerk. That stupid hot jerk. I mean not hot, he's only cute." I groaned at myself. I just accidently admitted the attraction I had for him to myself again.

"Damn it," I yelled as I turned towards the wall behind me and banged my bawled up fist against it. After that minor meltdown I calmed myself a bit.

"Get it together Eunice, he may be hot but he isn't for you. He's nothing but an ass. He spent years making your life hell. Remember all the times he did awful things to you and your friends," I said to myself.

"He threw rotten eggs at you, he tripped you in the halls, he pushed you more times than you could keep track of, and he stole your chocolates that one valentine's day and ate them in front of you. That was really fucked up. That wasn't even the dollar store shit chocolate, it was the freaking aquaberry one's that were hella expensive. That took me weeks to save for those, and" I ranted angrily to myself.

"Are you okay," Beatrice interrupted as she tapped me on the shoulder scaring me.

I was in a corner talking to myself, did she really have to ask?

I quickly pulled myself together and faced her with my arms crossed.

"Oh I'm surprised you noticed I left, you seemed to be too wrapped up in conversation with your new boyfriend," I spat.

She laughed nervously. "Yeah well, I didn't really notice you left until Lola came over and sort of…_ threatened my life_, then I saw you were gone."

So basically she wouldn't have known that I was gone if Lola hadn't have come and scared her off.

"That's real shitty Bea, REAL SHITTY," I said as I walked aimlessly behind the school.

She quickly caught up. "Hey come on," she defended. "I know I got a little distracted, but I wasn't the only one. You were totally all over that blonde guy."

"I wasn't all over him," I argued.

"Yes you were. You should have seen how you looked. Your face was all red and you wouldn't stop smiling. You were totally all over him. It was adorable."

"Don't remind me," I groaned. "In fact never bring it up again."

She ignored my wished and pressed on.

"You like a guy, you like a guy," she chanted.

"Do not."

"Do to."

"Do not."

"Do to."

"I DON'T LIKE RUSSEL."

That shut her up for about a second.

"That was Russel," she said trying to hold back the grin that was slowly forming on her face. I know she was about to say something smart.

"Shut up," I growled.

"I wasn't going to say anything." She had a huge smile on her face. She was lying.

"Shut up."

"What I totally believe you." She could barely hold back her laugh.

"Shut up."

"Okay fine," she said finally calming down.

We began to continue walking in silence, which I enjoyed, until Beatrice blurted out "I just had no clue you were a masochist," before running off laughing.

That bitch. You better believe I chased her down after that. I wasn't really angry, just more so annoyed at the fact that she was having too much fun at my expense.

She responded by laughing and running faster. How we both ran in heels and cocktail dresses without falling once is beyond me. I forgot we were even wearing fancy clothes until I used one of the straps on Beatrice's dress to catch her.

She was still laughing uncontrollably. "Sorry," she giggled.

"Take it back," I demanded.

"Make me," she laughed.

I smirked evilly. "Fine, "I said before putting her in a head lock. Then I took out one of the many bobby pins from the neatly made bun on top of her head. When one of the strands of hair it was holding flew into her face, the laughing instantly stopped.

"Hey, quit it. It took me forever to get that bun perfect," she protested.

"Should have thought of that before you screwed with me."

"Stop it I'll tell your mom."

"You'd better not."

I know we both sounded pretty childish, but in all honesty, I didn't care. I needed a distraction from the lame party and I was actually having a little bit of fun. Much more fun than when I was at the stupid party.

"Wait Eunice quit for real, I hear something," she objected as I pulled another pin out.

"Yeah sure," I said unconvinced.

"No really I hear someone," she went on.

I was about to call her out on the supposed lie when I heard ladies arguing. It didn't sound like they were trying to be private about it either. They were yelling at each other. It was nothing that I wanted to get involved in, but Beatrice was a different story. I didn't even have time to react before she broke out her head lock and sprinted towards the noise.

Why couldn't that girl ever just mind her damn business?

Fearing for her safety I ran after her and came to an alley way where I saw her ducked behind a corner, peaking from behind it.

The two girls must have been behind the wall, and Beatrice must have had s front row seat for their scuffle.

"Beatrice get your little nosey ass back here," I whispered.

She was way too engrossed in watching the fight, she only motioned me to come over without taking her eyes off the arguing women.

I was about to forcefully drag her away until one said,

"Sorry Kristy, buts that's just the way the world works. The beautiful smart talented winners, that's me, get to have whatever they want because they deserve it for being better. While the losers of the world get by on the winner's scraps, desperately wishing they could die."

I could hear my heart practically beating out of it's in involuntary fear. There was only one person I had the misfortune of knowing with the smuggest, bitchiest, snidest voice, who could say something so… so … so… down right vile.

I was immediately drawn to the corner Beatrice was hiding behind and peaked my head around the corner. There she was in all her evil glory. Mandy Wiles. She was wearing a much shorter than mine red cocktail dress, red lipstick and red pumps. She was currently standing over a very bleak looking Kristy sneering with her arms crossed.

"And guess what Kristy, you're not that pretty, or that smart. So what category do you think you fall in?"

I was getting some serious de JA vu from this.

"How can you say you deserve to be senior reporter? I went to school for this and worked my way up as an intern. The only reason you were even hired was because you're sleeping with him," she whimpered. The girl was in bad shape. She looked like she was on the verge of crying. I swear I've seen this before.

Mandy only laughed at the poor girl. "Does it look like I give a shit about what I did to get the position?"

She then cupped Kristy's face in her hand without protest from the red head who was barely keeping it together. Did I see this in a movie or something, because I just had a feeling whatever she said next was going push me over the edge?

"The point is that I'm going to be looking forward to making lots of money, always getting the best stories, and taking the news world by storm. You get to look forward to getting my coffee, doing my makeup, and spending every waking moment of your life wishing you were me."

And with that Kristy's lips started to quiver and a lone tear escaped her eye. That, ladies and gentlemen, was the last straw for me.

"That's enough Mandy," I yelled s I left my hiding spot dragging a reluctant Beatrice by the hand along with me.

Both girls looked at us in surprise. Mandy scowled at me for a bit before she smirked.

"Well, well if it isn't spotty and Shamu here together. I mean not that I'm surprised you two are together. It's not like anyone else wants you two losers."

She must have thought we were together because Beatrice was still holding my hand. Well, I wouldn't call it holding. It was more so her gripping my hand in fear. She wasn't looking so good at the moment. All the color was drained from her face and her eyes were all bugged out. She looked like a deer in some headlights. I put on my best poker face to hide the fact that I was totally terrified of what Mandy was going to do to me, because Beatrice obviously wasn't going to be able to back me up.

"Screw you Mandy, we aren't dating," was all I could muster.

"Really," I thought. After all these years, I've called her every nasty word and term in the book and that's all I can come up with. I can do better than that. I know I can.

This just caused her to smirk again.

"Hm. It seems like now that someone's lost a couple hundred thousand pounds, she thinks she can actually compete with me."

"Come on Eunice you got this," I thought trying to encourage myself.

"Yeah that's right I lost a few pounds, and I'm proud I did it without having to stick a finger down my throat every five minutes to accomplish it. Too bad you can't say the same thing."

"Holy shit did I just say that out loud," I thought.

Mandy looked taken back by my comment for only a few seconds, before quickly putting her smug face back on. Letting me know that I got to her, even if it was only for a second, was a hug mistake. That small look of surprise and uncertainty was all I needed to know that things were much different for 23 year old Eunice Pound than 18 year old Eunice Pound.

"Oh congratulations. You're both slightly less fat and ugly than in high school. Meanwhile, I'm still the hottest, most successful woman here. I'm a fucking star, lard ass. Jealous much," she taunted.

"Mandy, I own my own business. That wittle dream that you tried to destroy, makes me more than enough money and is something I love to do. And I didn't have to sleep with anyone to get it, but I'm glad to see you're finally making good use of those 'special' cheerleading skills you learned."

Kristy giggled at that comment and Mandy shot her a death glare before turning her attention back to me. She seemed a bit frustrated this time.

"You think your better than me you fat ugly cow," she snapped.

"Well I'm awesome and you blow guys for job positions. That's called, and I'll say it slowly because I know you aren't the sharpest tool in the shed, prostitution. PRO-STI-TU-TION. It's what girls do when they have no talent or a future."

Kristy couldn't help but laugh after that, even after Mandy threatened her.

"We'll see whose laughing after I cover this Harrington story," she yelled at Kristy before stomping off.

"Not so big and bad anymore are ya," I yelled.

Beatrice finally let go of my hand and took a sigh of relief. "Are you okay Kristy," she asked concerned for the red head.

The usually perky ex-cheerleader smiled weakly.

"I'm fine I guess. Thanks for sticking up for, me back there. Mandy can be really intimidating."

"No problem. I was happen to wipe the smug look off her stupid std ridden face."

Kristy began to look down again. "I just hope I don't get fired after this."

"Aww. You need a hug," Beatrice said before pulling the red head in for a long comforting hug, which she willingly accepted. Beatrice has always been overly affectionate when it came to cheering people up. I decided to go a different route.

"In all honest Kristy, I see you on the news. You're really good. If you get fired because that witch is dating your boss, then that place is beneath you anyway."

"Thanks," she said as Beatrice continued to hug her.

"Okay Bea, I think she's fine now."

"Actually," Kristy interrupted, "The hug is starting to help." The she snuggled deeper into it.

"Okay whatever," I said feeling a bit awkward about it, but whatever helps her I guess.

Then I felt my phone vibrate. It was a text from Pete.

_I'm here. It said._

_Coming. I texted back_

I turned my attention to the hugging girls. "Okay well when you guys are done with whatever this is, I will be back at the party."

"Okay," Beatrice answered.

"Thanks again for the help," called Kristy.

"My pleasure," I said as I walked off to find Pete.

**30 minutes later.**

Pete did not disappoint. In my pocket was a flash drive that had a map of the Harrington headquarters. Turns out that his building company works for them too.

"Thank you Pete, thank you so much. You're awesome," I said while trapping him into a hug.

"Can you not crush me? I have to get back home." he asked breathlessly.

"Yeah, sure. Thanks Pete."

"Remember. Just take a tour and make sure you go to the east wing, where there are no cameras," he instructed before leaving.

"East wing, no cameras. Got it."

After Pete left, I was ready to go home. Stage one of the mission was complete. I was glad to finally make some progress.

I stood alone at the front gate and texted Beatrice to come on.

"Hey Eunice, "I heard a man's voice call for me. Russel was coming straight towards me. I seriously wasn't up for another confrontation tonight. I began to slightly panic because, everyone else was at the party and I was here alone with him. Not that I find being alone with a hot guy an issue, but after throwing a drink at him he may be pissed off.

When he finally did get to me he didn't look angry or even remotely upset. In fact, he seemed a little nervous.

"What do you want," I asked trying to keep the shakiness out my voice.

He swallowed nervously and cleared his throat.

"I … uh… I don't really know where to start."

He being nervous was the most adorable thing ever. His face was turning a bright shade of pink.

"Well anywhere would be nice."

"I guess the best place to start is saying that I'm sorry for bullying you back then and … stuff."

"Uh huh, go on."

What? Don't judge me. Like you all wouldn't take advantage of this situation if you had the chance. You'd better believe I was going to milk it for everything its worth.

"Oh…Okay… I never really, meant anything when I was messing with you back then, but now that I think back I was realize I was an asshole."

"Yes you were a huge asshole."

He cringed at my blunt statement. "You can't cut me a little slack?"

"Just because you have the cutest face ever, and make my woman hood tremble doesn't mean-"

"Wait WHAT?!"

I immediately played what I just said back in my mind. I was fucking up.

"I mean, you don't … it … I … just get away from me," I demanded shamefully.

"Okay I'm not going to lie, I heard all of this," Beatrice said coming from nowhere as she came and stood next to me.

"Where did you come from," I fussed.

"Doesn't matter. Russel," she started turning her attention towards him. "Eunice would totally accept your apology more, if you took both of us out drinks later this week. Wouldn't you Eunie."

That stupid beautiful cocky grin came back to his face. God I love slash hate when he smiles. "It would be my pleasure to take you ladies out."

"No thank you," I growled with my arms crossed. That earned me another elbow to the side from Beatrice. As I clutched my side, I decided to give in.

"Fine," I said annoyed at them both.

"Thank you," he said as he smiled and began to leave. "By the way," he said as we began to leave. "Sorry for becoming so god damn hot. I had no control over it. Really I didn't."

"Tread lightly," I retorted.

"Fair enough," he laughed before disappearing.

"Aww, young love," Beatrice crooned.

I rolled my eyes at the girl. It honestly felt more like a fatal attraction.

**I know we've all been waiting for that Eunice , Mandy showdown. There's another where that came from. Later though.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well it's that time of year again. I'm sure everyone has missed sitting in a classroom bored out of their mind, wondering how the Pythagorean Theorem will ever be relevant in their adult life. **

Why anyone else would want to take one of these stupid tours is beyond me. All it does is show how all the stupid Harrington brand crap is made. Who cares? The other 37 people in the Harrington headquarters tour group. That's who cares. Why people want to pay twenty bucks to see how the items they're being scammed into buying are made, is beyond me. I was currently walking with a tour group inside the Harrington headquarters building in downtown Bullworth. To say it was a struggle getting into this tour was an understatement. For one tour of this God forsaken building, was a 47 minute waiting period. There were really that many people, who wanted to get in this tour.

"Welcome to Harrington Headquarters," said a perky blonde tour guide before flashing probably one of the most genuine smiles I've ever seen in my life.

"I'm your tour guide Tabby and today I will be leading you on a magical journey through the one of the biggest, quickest growing, and most successful organizations that has ever graced the world with its presence."

"A magical journey?" I thought. "Bitch this is a company tour, not Disney world. Chillax."

"In order to truly know what Harrington enterprises is all about, we have to start with the genius who created it. Derby Harrington," she said before walking in front of a large portrait of him giving money to the poor.

"Obviously photo shopped," I thought.

"It was because of this man and his noble agenda that there have been nine separate charities created to help teach underprivileged kids the basics of working in factories so that one day, so they will aspire to be future Harrington enterprises employees. He sponsored eleven charities dedicated to finding a cure for baldness, and nineteen charities created for preserving national monuments," she exclaimed dreamily as she stared at the poster.

"Now let us all bow our heads and pray to Derby Harrington our lord and savior." Okay fine she didn't really say that, but I was getting a serious cult like vibe from this lady. She had a major crush on Derby or something.

"So," she yelled after she snapped out of her trance, "Who's ready to get this four hour tour started?"

"FOUR HOURS?! WHAT THE HELL?"

My complaints were drowned out by the sound of the cheers coming from the group of mouth breathers I was touring with.

I really regret not doing more research about this stupid tour before I went on it. The building didn't even look large enough to give a two hour tour. I sighed and begrudgingly followed behind the group of sheep and their numbskull tour leader.

**Later**

TWO HOURS AND THIRTY THREE MINUTES. That's how long it took me to get away from those people. I have never hated Derby as much as I do right now. It's one thing to have an entire tour dedicated to your company, but to have and entire museum dedicated to yourself built inside is just stupid. It was disgusting to watch how excited Tabby got just by mentioning Derby's name and how the other tourist just ate this crap up.

I was finally able to escape when we got to the product testing room.

Tabby was all like "Here are some free samples of the latest flavor of our Harrington brand energy drink "Strawberry Mega Gulp Extreme". I of course did not take a sample because I will never lower myself to buying a Harrington brand product for obvious reasons, but also because Beatrice had a bad run in with this crap in the past. She drank a whole can of that garbage and twenty minutes later she got sick. Not normal sick either. That crap made her start hallucinating. It was awful. I ended up having to tie her to a chair because she was convinced that homeless guy outside my shop was David Beckam, and good friends don't let their friend, who's high off of some energy drink, bang a squatter because she mistakenly believes he's a sexy European soccer star.

I don't know what the hell they use to make that poison, but whatever it is caused one of the guys in my group to have a seizure. While everyone panicked and tried to help him, I slipped away from the group. Hmm… now that I think back, that probably was an awful thing to do. Well, whatever.

I spent a couple of minutes wandering through the halls, searching for the west wing of the building. I happened to notice two things as I snuck around. Number one, there seemed to be a lack of security cameras in here, and two there was also lack of employees working there. No security, no janitors, no workers. I was far enough where I couldn't even hear the tour group anymore. I was basically alone in those hallways.

"Where the hell is everyone?" I thought.

I'm not gonna lie, it was starting to creep me out a little, it felt like further I went into the building, the darker and more desolate it felt. I finally went down a hallway that led to one lone door. West wing was written in bold on a gold plaque next to it.

"This is it," I thought nervously as I went through the door. What was on the side was quite unexpected. There was only a small room with a table, some counters and a Harrington "Mega Gulp" soda machine.

"It's just a fucking break room. What the hell," I exclaimed angrily. I was beyond pissed. Pete must have made a mistake, or maybe I was in the wrong room. I basically just wasted an entire day wandering through a stupid factory.

I angrily walked to the door, I was about to give up and go back to my hotel room when I heard a distant voice. I had to do a double take to make sure the sound was real because it didn't sound like it came from the hallway. It actually sounded like someone was in the room, or more precisely under it.

Not a second later the snack machine slid to the right side a bit, and revealed another hallway behind it. It was really a door.

"That sneaky bastard," I thought to myself.

"All I'm saying is, we could have just done this tomorrow," I heard a males voice complain.

"Shit, someone's coming," I cursed to myself. If I stayed in there I was dead, but I didn't know my way around the building well enough to not get lost. Being in a tour group in this place was torture by itself, being stuck in here and risking the possibility of getting locked in for the night is a new form of hell I hope I never have the displeasure of experiencing.

I quickly looked around the room for a hiding spot. There was a cabinet that was still open and it looked empty so I ran, dove into it, and pulled the door together leaving a crack of light.

"Yeah well, Derby said he wanted to go through them today so he can prepare for the investors," said second man as he walked through the door. I peeked out through the crack to see Russel next to another guy holding a metal briefcase.

My heart began to speed up a little at the sight of him. He wearing his standard black suit, shades and ear piece. I was always a sucker for men in suits and he definitely knew how to wear one. I quickly snapped out of it. "No Eunice. He's bad for you. Get it together," I told my mind. However my heart completely ignored my words and continued to beat away. It was actually beginning to get difficult hearing the conversation over my heart.

"And you know how annoying that little prick is when he's angry. He might not let you come to the dinner."

"You can bet your ass I'm going to the dinner. Do you know how many hot, rich women with unfulfilling marriages will be there? I plan to have at least three sugar mamas by the end of the night."

"Yeah sure you will," smirked Russel.

"That's a lot of talk coming from someone who had a drink thrown in their face by some random chick last night," the man countered.

Russel's face turned defensive. "For your information, I'm taking her out for drinks later."

"Yeah sure, just make sure it doesn't end up all over you this time."

"I'll worry about my own damn date, you just make sure these patens get into Derby's office tonight."

"Whatever," the other guy sighed as they both walked out.

I couldn't fight off the small smile that was on my face. "Russel is so cute when he got upset," I thought to myself. "His face gets all red like a little tomato. That's just so- Wait . Did he say the patens were in the briefcase? The briefcase I was a mere five feet away from."

After coming to that epiphany I had a very long unproductive cursing session, beating myself up in the process.

"You stupid little… Gah! It right there you idiot."

I'm not sure how long I stayed in that cabinet, but it was long enough for me to calm myself down and get my thoughts together.

"Okay so I know the patens are going to be in Derby's house. That's something. Not much, but something."

I then felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I had a message from Beatrice.

_Omg SOS trouble froyo shop get down here ASAP!_

I sighed as I finally pulled myself out the cabinet. I swear it's always something with that girl.

_Eunice Sweetie you need to get your life in order. Also welcome back to school everyone. I hope this year goes well, I hope get lots of A's, I hope you make new friends, and I hope you read some really good fanfics about Bully this school year._


	10. Chapter 10

I know. I know everyone is thinking Yammcie where the hell were you. It's been a rough couple of months , but it's getting better and so will my posting schedule.

"Beatrice I am so disappointed in you," I scolded her like disappointed mother would scold a child. I was currently standing in front of the yogurt shop with my arms folded in front of Beatrice and Kristy who were sitting on the curb and next to a cop who was explaining what happened.

He pointed at Beatrice. "Then it seems that this one exchanged a few choice words with the one in the squad car and both of the two began throwing punches."

He pointed to the police car and I saw an angry Lola Lombardi glaring at us from the back seat. Her hair seemed a bit ruffled and her lipstick was smudged on her face. It looked like Beatrice got a few good hits in.

Beatrice sighed as she looked towards the ground. "I didn't think things would have escalated so quickly," she confessed.

"It's okay," Kristy comforted her.

"You're just lucky that Ms. Lombardi has a bad track record with starting fights around here or else your friend here would be sharing a holding cell with her tonight,"

Then he turned back to Beatrice. "I'll let you go with warning this time, but if it happens again you will be spending a night in the station. Understand" he warned.

"Yes officer," she answered sincerely.

The cop went to the car and drove off and Lola in the back seat had a very malicious smile on her face. Something tells me this is far from over for her.

After watching the cop drive off I turned my attention back to Beatrice and began scolding her again. Beatrice what in the hell are you thinking? Starting a fight with Lola. Really? You could have went to jail!"

"Lola's the one who started it. I was just eating frozen yogurt with Kristy and Johnny came up to us,"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. I knew exactly where this story was headed.

"All he wanted to do was invite us to the club he works at tonight. Then Lola came over and started freaking out at me."

"Yeah," Kristy agreed. "She threw the first punch and everything. That's why I texted you to come over here."

Beatrice began to hold her bright red cheek. "That greaser skank smacked me hard enough to leave a hand print," she whined.

"Aww," Kristy said sympathetically, then pulled out some frozen yogurt and put the container her on her cheek.

I sighed in annoyance at the two. I really didn't have time for this crap. I needed to be focusing on the patents and getting into Derby's house, not babysitting an adult woman with a school girl crush.

"Look Eunice, I know you think that the fight that happened may blow your cover, but I can assure you that Derby won't hear about this let alone care," explained Kristy.

"Well still, we can't be too careful about -Wait. WHAT!"

She definitely wasn't supposed to know about that. I turned to Beatrice who gulped nervously.

"Why would you tell her about this? As if it wasn't bad already dragged my mother into it already. Why don't I just save you the effort of trying to expose my business and drive around town with a megaphone screaming at everyone I see in the street that I came here for Derby's ass, since you want everybody to know about it," I snapped. I was furious. It was one thing to tell other people about the whole Derby thing, but of everyone she just had to tell Kristy. She's the freaking gossip queen of Bullworth for God sake.

"Wait Eunice, we need her to be in this because she's the only one who knows this town like the back of her hand, she honestly know basically everything that goes on here, she's practically a gold mine of information.," Beatrice babbled.

I resentfully crossed my arms at the two women. I will admit she could be helpful, but it was too risky.

"No Beatrice, I'm putting my foot down, we aren't dragging anyone else into this."

"Aww come on please. She won't tell anyone Eunice. All she wants to do is help us for helping her with Mandy the other day," she pleaded.

"Beatrice-"

"I swear I won't tell a soul," Kristy interrupted. "Plus you exposing Derby's dealings with the patent office could be the story of the year,"

She then hopped up and started shaking me anxiously.

"Do you understand me? The story of the year! If I expose this, I can finally become a senior reporter and I'll NEVER HAVE TO WORK FOR MANDY AGAIN! PLEASE EUNICE! IF I HAVE TO WORK FOR HER ANOTHER YEAR, MY DRINKING PROBLEM IS JUST GOING TO GET WORSE AND I'LL END UP LIVING IN THE BASEMENT OF A TRAILOR HOME IN DETROIT. JUST LIKE MY OLDER SISTER," she whined frantically.

"But trailer homes don't have basements," said Beatrice.

Yeah _that_ was the main problem with her irrational fear.

"I know, she just lives in a hole she dug underneath it," she whined.

"We can't her live in Detroit Eunice, or work for Mandy," Beatrice continued.

Can you believe this bullshit? I certainly couldn't and neither could the people walking past us. They were beginning to stare at this sad display of two women crying about an imaginary scenario. I love Beatrice to death and everything, but sometimes I really do wish she had come with a muzzle or mute button or a bottle of chloroform and a handkerchief.

"Okay fine. Okay fine just SHUT THE HELL UP," I growled at the two while pulling Kristy off me.

"But I swear to God, if I hear anyone else gossiping about our plan, I will personally give this story to Mandy."

"I swear I won't tell a soul until I report it on the news," she declared with one hand over her heart.

"So is she in," Beatrice asked.

"Yeah I guess."

I was then strangled in a forced group hug by the two squealing girls… I mean adult women… no actually I meant girls, because they were certainly acting like two tween girls at chucky fucking cheeses.

"So what do we do now," asked Beatrice.

"Well now I need to find a way to get into Derby's fancy dinner tomorrow because that's the only chance I have to get into the punk's house."

"Why don't you ask your new boyfriend to take you," Beatrice teased.

"Shut up or else you're going to be the one who ends up in a damn hole under a trailer," I threatened.

Kristy intervened "Wait, that's not a bad idea Beatrice. You two obviously have a thing for each other, all you have to do is get him to ask you to the dinner and you're in."

"And how do you suppose I get him to ask me huh?"

"Easy. I heard from Vance, who heard from Gourd, who talked to Trent, who swore he overheard Gloria and Kirby talking about how she read a Facebook status that Peanut posted saying that Pedro was arguing with Fatty about if Angie was going be at the club tonight since she has a thing for Lance and he along with the other Security guards for Derby are going to be there."

"Okay. So what?"

"So, just go to the club, wear something sexy, talk with him, dance a little bit, get him liquored up, and then when you soften him up, casually bring up wanting to go to the dinner."

Wow this bitch is a manipulative, man controlling, psychotic, evil genius. I guess everyone has their niche.

"I guess you'll be going on that date with Russel after all," Beatrice giggled.

"No I won't. It's strictly for my father's recipes. That's it. Just because I'm helplessly attracted to Russel and want to have relationship with him doesn't mean… DAMN IT I DID IT AGAIN," I yelled in frustration.

"We'll have to work on that later," Kristy said. "But right now we have more important things to work on, like finding you a bangin dress."

She grabbed my hand and pulled Beatrice and I in the direction of the stores.

"To Aquaberry," she exclaimed excitedly.

"NOOOO Not AQUABERRY," I screamed in protest as she and Beatrice forcefully dragged me into the store.

**That Night**

Beatrice , Kristy , and I were patiently waiting in the line while the bouncer checked ID's. I was currently wearing the black bodycon dress and wedges I bought earlier that day at Aquaberry. I have to admit, I looked sexy as hell. The bouncer didn't even force me to show him my ID to get in and gave me a little wink.

As soon as we got in we found a table in the back where I had a view of who was on the dance floor or at the bar. I searched around again, I saw Johnny making drinks at the bar, I witnessed an overly intoxicated Wade fail at flirting with Angie, and I couldn't help but roll my eyes at Mandy and Karen, were both sitting and laughing at some people dancing, but there was no Russel anywhere.

"Damn it," I mumbled to myself.

"Come on grumpy pants lets go on the dance floor," Kristy said pulling me towards Beatrice, who was already in the middle of a large crowd of people who were dancing on each other. I'm not much of a dancer or a clubber, but it would have looked weird and desperate if I was just sitting at the table alone when Russel finally did show up.

"Woo yeah I love this song," Beatrice yelled in excitement as she grinded on some random dude. First of all, nothing was even playing, so I knew Beatrice had to be completely drunk, and knowing that the girl is a light weight, she probably only had one shot to become like this.

"I thought you didn't drink anymore," I said with slight concern.

She shifted her attention from her new male companion to me. "Yo, I swear on my tits I didn't drink shit yet Eunie," she slurred. The girl sounded out of it. "Some guy spilled a drink on my arm and I suddenly felt … What's the word I'm looking for?"

"Tipsy," Kristy answered.

"Maybe a little. What eves come on let's dance."

It was actually kind of fun to let loose on the dance floor. Although it was sort of weird how Beatrice kept trying to grind on me. Kristy couldn't help but laugh her ass of at us.

It was an hour later and Russel still wasn't in the club. I sighed in disappointment. I would never willingly admit this to the girls, but I was actually looking forward to seeing him. Beatrice and Kristy were both dancing together now. The only difference was that a slow song was playing and Kristy seemed to be just as drunk as Beatrice now since they both seemed to be a little bit too close to each other, and their hands seemed to be a little bit grabbier than before on each other. I guess she wasn't kidding about that drinking problem.

I began to walk back to the table when I saw him. He seemed to be going into the back where I guessed the lounge was since there were a bunch of doors back there.

Feeling a little more excited than I cared to admit I went after him. I navigated my way through the sea of sweaty, drunk club grinders. When I got to the back I went through the door (believing it was some sort of lounge area) and expected to see Russel. Instead it was someone different. Someone who I definitely was trying to avoid running into.


	11. Chapter 11

**Merry Christmas everyone and happy birthday to me. 18 years everyone. Never thought i'd make it this far. On with the story.**

The first thing I noticed was that this definitely wasn't a lounge area. It was some kind of maintenance closet with spare bottles of liquor and cleaning supplies. The second thing I noticed was that Mandy was too pre-occupied snorting a white powdery substance before I came in , to find an adequate hiding spot for it. It was instead behind her back.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE" yelled my angry ex-tormentor. She tried her best to look intimidating enough to scare me out the closet , but the white powder that caked her nose made her look ridiculous. Unfortunately I didn't have time to knock her down a peg.

"With pleasure," I smirked as I reached for the door knob. I twisted the handle only for the cheap piece of brass come off the door in my hand.

"Oh shit," I thought.

"Did you not hear me. GET OUT!"

I took a deep breath before turning around and holding up the broken door knob. This wasn't going to be pleasant.

"Unfortunately , I don't think either of us will be going anywhere any time soon."

Her eyes bugged out in panic and ran to the door to fix it snatching the knob from my hands on the way there.

"You dumbass. What the hell did you do," she ranted as she frantically began to twist the handle back into the door.

"All I did was try to open the door. I didn't even pull on it hard enough to break the handle."

"HEY I'M STUCK IN HERE. IT"S ME MANDY WILES. I'M A CELEBRITY GODDAMMIT. GET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE."

We both screamed and pounded on the door like maniacs,

but no one ever came. The music was too loud, everyone was too drunk , and Mandy's D list "celebrity" status definitely wasn't high enough to cause a panic if she went missing.

I sighed annoyed as I slid down the wall I was leaning on and sat on the floor. Mandy took out her phone, curse it for not picking up a signal. Then she asked where mine was.

I remembered that I left it at the table when Kristy dragged me on the dancefloor.

"I don't have it with me."

"This is all _your_ fault you fat waste of space. You had nothing better to do than ruin my night," She growled.

"Oh curses you figured out my evil plan. I wanted to make myself miserable by spending the night with a drug addict, ex-cheerleader slut," I replied sarcastically.

"You're just jealous that-"

"This shit again. SERIOUSLY?! I'm not jealous of you , YOU STUPID SKANK ."

I jumped into her face and began screaming at her. "And after we get out of here ,because we eventually will, I'm calling the cops on your bony ass and telling them you're snorting illegal drugs. Let's see how jealous I am when you're wearing an orange jumpsuit and being passed around by butch lesbians as a prison bitch. You cunt. No amount of money or blowjobs will get you out of that one BIYATCH."

She stared at me in bewilderment. For once I had the upperhand and made her feel like crap. I'm not going to lie. It felt great. So empowering. No wonder bullies exercised their power over us every chance they got.

"You can't do that," she protested.

"Why the can't I?"

"I don't deserve to go to prison just because I was nasty to you as a kid. That's petty. This is my life we're talking about. " she pleaded weakly. Her entire angry demeanor changed. This just infuriated me even more. Was this bitch serious? Yes. Yes she most certainly does. If I had it my way she wouldn't just be going to prison , she'd be going to HELL.

"Oh really, you've bullied me , you've hurt Beatrice emotionally and physically countless times, you let your boyfriend and his friends beat up Pete almost everyday , you stole the reporting job from Kristy and humiliated her and now you think you can get away with it by playing the victim. You're a selfish, evil bitch who thinks she owns the world , when in reality if you fuckig disappeared no one would give a shit. For once in your worthless life , you're going to pay for everything you've done."

Her lip began to quiver a bit and she began to sniff. "You don't know me. You don't know any of my struggles or about my life," she croaked as she stared at the ground.

Her begging didn't move me. "I hate to break it to you , but breaking a nail isn't a struggle, Kristy not bringing back your dry cleaning the next day isn't a struggle, blowing a guy for a job is... Well. Okay I'll give you that one. That was pretty fucked up, but since it got you a really good job that Kristy deserved IT'S NOT A STRUGGLE."

Tears began to start falling from her face, it still didn't stop me from putting her on blast.

"Waking up everyday to come to a school full of kids who torment you for your weight is a struggle, having to comfort your best friends because they're in so much pain from the crap that everyone put them through was a struggle, your father dying and your mother having to a shitty boarding school for five years while she goes bat-shit insane in an asylum for attempted suicide is a struggle, and BEING STUCK IN A BROOM CLOSET WITH YOU IS A STRUGGLE."

Mandy began to cry harder after my little rant. I thought that would just be the end of it. She would just cry, because I hurt her little feelings explaining to her why she was absolute shit, until the club janitor found us at the end of the night and let us go. That was until Mandy let out a violent scream before punching a hole in the wall behind her. She wasn't so sad anymore. Her hand rested inside the newly made opening of the wall and started laughing like a maniac. It wasn't a joyful sounding one or an evil one. It sounded eerie , like the laughter of someone who has completely snapped. It was offputting enough to put shivers down my spine. However, i was petrified when she turned around and started yelling at me with a new found fury.

"FUCK YOU EUNICE POUND." I think that was the first time she used my actual name ever.

"You can send me to fucking jail if you want. I'll own that fucking jail. You know why, I'll show you why."

Then she suddenly pulled her light pink dress over her head and threw it on the ground and spread her arms out to give me a good look at her body. To say what i saw was completely unexpected was an understatement.

Yeah it was bony and her ribs poked out, she was a bulimic using drugs for weight control. I knew that would be bad. It was her skin that threw me completely. Mandy was a cutter. Scar after scar was in her skin some that looked old, some that looked new, some that were hardly scabbed over. All over her shoulders, stomach, and upper thigh. Basically anywhere that could easily be covered with the short dresses she was accustomed to wearing. It didn't just stop there either. There weren't just lines slashed into her skin. There were words in it. Bad words. Her chest said "Coward" and "Whore". Her right thigh said "Trash". Her stomach said "Fatass".

"It's because I'm a winner dammit," she hissed.

"Oh my God," I croaked in disbelief.

"Yeah that's right look at it. This is what made me who I am."

"Why would you-"

"I didn't. The first cut I ever had was from my mother," she said distastefully as she pointed to a rather large discolored line on her stomach.

"It was after my father left us both. She said it was my fault that he left us. He left us for another family because he had a loser daughter and she failed by giving birth to me. She thought the only way to get him back was to kill me, her chubby, frail , trashy eight year old daughter with a learning disability and she almost did. Ever since then I've realized that losers don't deserve anything but death. That's why I decided to be a winner no matter what the cost. Every single cut is a punishment for being weak and every single word reminds me what I can't be."

"Mandy i'm so sorr-"

"I didn't tell you this to get your pity," she snapped.

"I have nothing to be ashamed of. I made it. I made it without a mother , without family, without friends, without anybody. I pulled that knife out my own chest and lived. I became head cheerleader. I got the hot quarterback boyfriend. I became the face of the world news. I don't care if I pushed everyone away and i'm all alone , I don't care if I lost all my self respect , I don't if I can't look at myself in the mirror anymore , I don't even care if I HATE MYSELF NOW AND WANT TO DIE. Somewhere out there that asshole who I wasn't good enough for and that bitch whose rotting in a jail cell will see me on TV and realize I finally beat them. I WON."

"Mandy," I squeaked.

"I won do you hear me? I WON!" It seemed like she was trying to convince herself to believe in that statement more than me.

She slid to the floor and began to start bawling. I just stood and looked at her. There was nothing I could say at that moment. I just silently watched her as she began to quietly whimper and shake as she curled into a ball.

I watched the ex queen bee that I always hated with every part of my being and wished the worst upon everyday with pity as she shook on the floor broken. I couldn't even handle what I was feeling at the moment , so I doubt Mandy was doing any better.

I went to the shivering mess of a woman and sat next to her. I did the only thing I could do to in a situation like this. I pulled one of the bottles of vodka off the shelf and gulped some down. I then tapped her on the shoulder on the shoulder and passed her the bottle. She silently , but gratefully accepted it. I grabbed another bottle for myself and began to chug it. I was emotionally exhausted. I might lose a couple brain cells due to this, but so be it.

**three hours and 3 and a half bottles of booze each later**

"I'm telling you she plays for both teams and has a crush on your friend Betty," Mandy slurred as she took another sip from her now empty glass bottle. She became properly drunk on her first bottle, but it didn't stop her from grabbing another and another. She may not have known her own name by then , but she was in way better spirits now. I wasn't too far behind her either.

"Her name is Beatrice, and no *_hiccup_* way," I laughed.

"You'd be surprised. My gaydar is pretty accurate. How do you think I figured out that Ted was screwing around with Bo around my back? Also something is up with Johnny. I think he's bi."

"Bullshit," I giggled. Then we both busted up laughing at nothing. We didn't realize what time it was or that there hadn't been any music playing for a while.

Nothing really mattered to us while we sat in that closet laughing and talking like old friends. I may not have been completely in my right mind nor was she, but I swore it felt as if time stood still with my old bully and felt complete bliss. A small part of me hoped that we never sobered up and no one ever found us in that closet. I think a small part of her wanted that too. Here, she didn't have to prove herself because the only other person in here was an equally intoxicated me. I think for once in a very long time she truly felt like a happy. Like a winner.

"Eunice ? Mandy?" That was what I heard come from now open door.

It was Russell, standing there in a sexy black button up shirt , some charcoal slacks. and a brown bomber jacket.

"Hey what's up *hic*sexy," I said as I began to get up on my wobbly legs only to collapse. Luckily he caught me before I hit the ground.

"Told you she was in there," I heard Beatrice slur as she poked her head into the closet.

"Hahaha. Eunice and Russell sitting in the tree K-I-S-Blaaahhh." Beatrice then puked her guts out on the floor."

Mandy began to laugh before she ended up throwing up herself before passing out.

"That's it i'm taking all of you home," he decided.

"Fine with me, but i'm bunking with you," i tried to say seductively. That was the last thing I remember before blacking out.

The first thing I noticed was that this definitely wasn't a lounge area. It was some kind of maintenance closet with spare bottles of liquor and cleaning supplies. The second thing I noticed was that Mandy was too pre-occupied snorting a white powdery substance before I came in , to find an adequate hiding spot for it. It was instead behind her back.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE" yelled my angry ex-tormentor. She tried her best to look intimidating enough to scare me out the closet , but the white powder that caked her nose made her look ridiculous. Unfortunately I didn't have time to knock her down a peg.

"With pleasure," I smirked as I reached for the door knob. I twisted the handle only for the cheap piece of brass come off the door in my hand.

"Oh shit," I thought.

"Did you not hear me. GET OUT!"

I took a deep breath before turning around and holding up the broken door knob. This wasn't going to be pleasant.

"Unfortunately , I don't think either of us will be going anywhere any time soon."

Her eyes bugged out in panic and ran to the door to fix it snatching the knob from my hands on the way there.

"You dumbass. What the hell did you do," she ranted as she frantically began to twist the handle back into the door.

"All I did was try to open the door. I didn't even pull on it hard enough to break the handle."

"HEY I'M STUCK IN HERE. IT"S ME MANDY WILES. I'M A CELEBRITY GODDAMMIT. GET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE."

We both screamed and pounded on the door like maniacs,

but no one ever came. The music was too loud, everyone was too drunk , and Mandy's D list "celebrity" status definitely wasn't high enough to cause a panic if she went missing.

I sighed annoyed as I slid down the wall I was leaning on and sat on the floor. Mandy took out her phone, curse it for not picking up a signal. Then she asked where mine was.

I remembered that I left it at the table when Kristy dragged me on the dancefloor.

"I don't have it with me."

"This is all _your_ fault you fat waste of space. You had nothing better to do than ruin my night," She growled.

"Oh curses you figured out my evil plan. I wanted to make myself miserable by spending the night with a drug addict, ex-cheerleader slut," I replied sarcastically.

"You're just jealous that-"

"This shit again. SERIOUSLY?! I'm not jealous of you , YOU STUPID SKANK ."

I jumped into her face and began screaming at her. "And after we get out of here ,because we eventually will, I'm calling the cops on your bony ass and telling them you're snorting illegal drugs. Let's see how jealous I am when you're wearing an orange jumpsuit and being passed around by butch lesbians as a prison bitch. You cunt. No amount of money or blowjobs will get you out of that one BIYATCH."

She stared at me in bewilderment. For once I had the upperhand and made her feel like crap. I'm not going to lie. It felt great. So empowering. No wonder bullies exercised their power over us every chance they got.

"You can't do that," she protested.

"Why the can't I?"

"I don't deserve to go to prison just because I was nasty to you as a kid. That's petty. This is my life we're talking about. " she pleaded weakly. Her entire angry demeanor changed. This just infuriated me even more. Was this bitch serious? Yes. Yes she most certainly does. If I had it my way she wouldn't just be going to prison , she'd be going to HELL.

"Oh really, you've bullied me , you've hurt Beatrice emotionally and physically countless times, you let your boyfriend and his friends beat up Pete almost everyday , you stole the reporting job from Kristy and humiliated her and now you think you can get away with it by playing the victim. You're a selfish, evil bitch who thinks she owns the world , when in reality if you fuckig disappeared no one would give a shit. For once in your worthless life , you're going to pay for everything you've done."

Her lip began to quiver a bit and she began to sniff. "You don't know me. You don't know any of my struggles or about my life," she croaked as she stared at the ground.

Her begging didn't move me. "I hate to break it to you , but breaking a nail isn't a struggle, Kristy not bringing back your dry cleaning the next day isn't a struggle, blowing a guy for a job is... Well. Okay I'll give you that one. That was pretty fucked up, but since it got you a really good job that Kristy deserved IT'S NOT A STRUGGLE."

Tears began to start falling from her face, it still didn't stop me from putting her on blast.

"Waking up everyday to come to a school full of kids who torment you for your weight is a struggle, having to comfort your best friends because they're in so much pain from the crap that everyone put them through was a struggle, your father dying and your mother having to a shitty boarding school for five years while she goes bat-shit insane in an asylum for attempted suicide is a struggle, and BEING STUCK IN A BROOM CLOSET WITH YOU IS A STRUGGLE."

Mandy began to cry harder after my little rant. I thought that would just be the end of it. She would just cry, because I hurt her little feelings explaining to her why she was absolute shit, until the club janitor found us at the end of the night and let us go. That was until Mandy let out a violent scream before punching a hole in the wall behind her. She wasn't so sad anymore. Her hand rested inside the newly made opening of the wall and started laughing like a maniac. It wasn't a joyful sounding one or an evil one. It sounded eerie , like the laughter of someone who has completely snapped. It was offputting enough to put shivers down my spine. However, i was petrified when she turned around and started yelling at me with a new found fury.

"FUCK YOU EUNICE POUND." I think that was the first time she used my actual name ever.

"You can send me to fucking jail if you want. I'll own that fucking jail. You know why, I'll show you why."

Then she suddenly pulled her light pink dress over her head and threw it on the ground and spread her arms out to give me a good look at her body. To say what i saw was completely unexpected was an understatement.

Yeah it was bony and her ribs poked out, she was a bulimic using drugs for weight control. I knew that would be bad. It was her skin that threw me completely. Mandy was a cutter. Scar after scar was in her skin some that looked old, some that looked new, some that were hardly scabbed over. All over her shoulders, stomach, and upper thigh. Basically anywhere that could easily be covered with the short dresses she was accustomed to wearing. It didn't just stop there either. There weren't just lines slashed into her skin. There were words in it. Bad words. Her chest said "Coward" and "Whore". Her right thigh said "Trash". Her stomach said "Fatass".

"It's because I'm a winner dammit," she hissed.

"Oh my God," I croaked in disbelief.

"Yeah that's right look at it. This is what made me who I am."

"Why would you-"

"I didn't. The first cut I ever had was from my mother," she said distastefully as she pointed to a rather large discolored line on her stomach.

"It was after my father left us both. She said it was my fault that he left us. He left us for another family because he had a loser daughter and she failed by giving birth to me. She thought the only way to get him back was to kill me, her chubby, frail , trashy eight year old daughter with a learning disability and she almost did. Ever since then I've realized that losers don't deserve anything but death. That's why I decided to be a winner no matter what the cost. Every single cut is a punishment for being weak and every single word reminds me what I can't be."

"Mandy i'm so sorr-"

"I didn't tell you this to get your pity," she snapped.

"I have nothing to be ashamed of. I made it. I made it without a mother , without family, without friends, without anybody. I pulled that knife out my own chest and lived. I became head cheerleader. I got the hot quarterback boyfriend. I became the face of the world news. I don't care if I pushed everyone away and i'm all alone , I don't care if I lost all my self respect , I don't if I can't look at myself in the mirror anymore , I don't even care if I HATE MYSELF NOW AND WANT TO DIE. Somewhere out there that asshole who I wasn't good enough for and that bitch whose rotting in a jail cell will see me on TV and realize I finally beat them. I WON."

"Mandy," I squeaked.

"I won do you hear me? I WON!" It seemed like she was trying to convince herself to believe in that statement more than me.

She slid to the floor and began to start bawling. I just stood and looked at her. There was nothing I could say at that moment. I just silently watched her as she began to quietly whimper and shake as she curled into a ball.

I watched the ex queen bee that I always hated with every part of my being and wished the worst upon everyday with pity as she shook on the floor broken. I couldn't even handle what I was feeling at the moment , so I doubt Mandy was doing any better.

I went to the shivering mess of a woman and sat next to her. I did the only thing I could do to in a situation like this. I pulled one of the bottles of vodka off the shelf and gulped some down. I then tapped her on the shoulder on the shoulder and passed her the bottle. She silently , but gratefully accepted it. I grabbed another bottle for myself and began to chug it. I was emotionally exhausted. I might lose a couple brain cells due to this, but so be it.

**three hours and 3 and a half bottles of booze each later**

"I'm telling you she plays for both teams and has a crush on your friend Betty," Mandy slurred as she took another sip from her now empty glass bottle. She became properly drunk on her first bottle, but it didn't stop her from grabbing another and another. She may not have known her own name by then , but she was in way better spirits now. I wasn't too far behind her either.

"Her name is Beatrice, and no *_hiccup_* way," I laughed.

"You'd be surprised. My gaydar is pretty accurate. How do you think I figured out that Ted was screwing around with Bo around my back? Also something is up with Johnny. I think he's bi."

"Bullshit," I giggled. Then we both busted up laughing at nothing. We didn't realize what time it was or that there hadn't been any music playing for a while.

Nothing really mattered to us while we sat in that closet laughing and talking like old friends. I may not have been completely in my right mind nor was she, but I swore it felt as if time stood still with my old bully and felt complete bliss. A small part of me hoped that we never sobered up and no one ever found us in that closet. I think a small part of her wanted that too. Here, she didn't have to prove herself because the only other person in here was an equally intoxicated me. I think for once in a very long time she truly felt like a happy. Like a winner.

"Eunice ? Mandy?" That was what I heard come from now open door.

It was Russell, standing there in a sexy black button up shirt , some charcoal slacks. and a brown bomber jacket.

"Hey what's up *hic*sexy," I said as I began to get up on my wobbly legs only to collapse. Luckily he caught me before I hit the ground.

"Told you she was in there," I heard Beatrice slur as she poked her head into the closet.

"Hahaha. Eunice and Russell sitting in the tree K-I-S-Blaaahhh." Beatrice then puked her guts out on the floor."

Mandy began to laugh before she ended up throwing up herself before passing out.

"That's it i'm taking all of you home," he decided.

"Fine with me, but i'm bunking with you," i tried to say seductively. That was the last thing I remember before blacking out.


	12. Chapter 12

My eyes felt almost as if they were glued shut. I didn't want to open them because I knew that would only make my hangover headache worse than it already was. My head was pounding, my throat and mouth felt very dry, and to top it all off my body was aching. It felt like I got hit with a truck full of bricks that was on fire. I didn't want to move from the place I laid. I decided to snuggle deeper into the pillow that I was resting my head on.

That's when it hit me. I was laying on a soft pillow, under warm blankets, in what felt like a bed. How the hell did I get into a bed? I quickly began to realize that I hardly remembered anything that happened last night.

"Let me see," I thought to myself. "I went to the club to find Russel, I danced with a drunk Beatrice and Kristy, and I thought I saw Russel. Then he saw me, both our eyes met, he ran towards me, swept me into a hug and kiss, and then professed his love to me... Or maybe I dreamt that part."

The night was such a haze for me, it could have all been a dream for all I knew at that moment.

"What the hell else happened," I thought.

Just then I felt someone's arm graze my bare back as they shifted next to me.

I went completely frigid. I was in bed with some unidentified stranger and they touched my bare back. That must have meant my dress was off. I could still feel the straps of my bra digging into my shoulder and my underwear wasn't missing, but the fact my dress was off sent my mind into a complete and utter frenzied mode.

"You stupid bitch why did you get drunk. Beatrice and Kristy were already drunk, so there was no way for them to make sure you wouldn't do anything fucking stupid like go home with some guy."

This is why I never drink. Alcohol changes people, usually for the worse. I mean look at me, in just one night I went from, virgin to bar slut.

Then a terrifying thought came to my mind.

"HOLY FUCK. WHAT IF MY MOM FINDS OUT?!"

Well actually after I thought about it, she wouldn't really be mad. Hell, she would probably be fucking elated that I wasn't spending another night alone in my apartment being completely anti-social.

The person next to me shifting brought me out of my musings once again.

I had to see who was next to me, but I was kind of scared to. Best case scenario it was Russel, worst case scenario it was anyone but Russel.

"Look God," I pleaded in my head. "I know that you're probably pisses off that I got shit face drunk last night, and you're probably even madder that I used the word shit faced while talking to you, but please don't let the guy next to me ,I potentially slept with, have herpes or be ugly."

I know. That sounded really vain, but who wants to wake up next to someone ugly.

I turned towards the unknown person and slowly opened my eyes.

The good news was it wasn't someone ugly, if they had herpes or not was seriously debatable. I guess when I prayed to God, I should have also added "also please let the guy be an actual GUY."

Imagine the shock I experienced when I turned around, only to come face to face with a sleeping Mandy Wiles.

"YOU HAVE A REAL _FUCKED UP _SENSE OF HUMOR GOD," I tried to yell angrily. Only the dryness of my throat prevented my voice from actually leave my mouth and came out as a rough whisper at best.

My eyes went from Mandy to my surroundings. This definitely wasn't my hotel room. It was too homey to be one. There was a small couch near the wall to her side, a few plants, a dresser with a large mirror on top and stuff on it like brushes and some unlabeled pill bottles, a few scattered pairs of shoes against the wall, and a pillow in the middle of the floor with a sleeping corgi wearing a pink collar on it. Yep this was someone's house.

I then heard some small whimpering sounds coming from next to me. It was Mandy. She looked like she was having a bad dream or something. She was sweating and began to shake slightly. I began stroking her head in an effort to quiet her down before the dog woke up and started barking. My head just wouldn't be able to take that. I pet the damp, loose brown hair that was out of her usual pony tail style. At first she tensed up, but after a few seconds, she eased into her pillow.

She looked different while she was asleep. She looked calmer now than when awake. No angry scowl, no evil smile, just a peaceful expressionless face.

Just then I began to recall the night I spent with her in that closet. The yelling, the cursing, the drinking, the…cuts.

I looked at the still sleeping woman who was mostly covered by a blanket. Her body was only visible from the neck up.

"That part was only a dream right?"

There was only one way to find out. I slowly pulled the covers off her and revealed every scar, and word she had cut onto herself. She was in her underwear too.

"Damn it," I cursed softly. "That part _was_ real."

I saw the word ugly scarred into her shoulder. I lightly brushed my thumb over it. It was still raised so she had to have done this recently. I just sat there staring at the poor girl for what felt like hours. She didn't even look like a grown woman at that moment, she looked like a scared, hurt, confused, lonely teenaged girl. She looked so much smaller and more vulnerable than I remember her.

The words from the previous night played in my mind as I stared at her.

"_I'm a WINNER DAMMIT. A WINNER!"_

I felt bad for her. All this time I thought she went around torturing me and any other girl who wasn't on cheer squad was because she was a bitch. In reality she really did have problems. I mean sure, getting bullied was complete hell for me, but at least I had more support than I realized. I had my mom to give me love, I could count on Hector to be an idiot and make me laugh, Pete would encourage me, Ms. Phillips and Ms. Danvers would inspire me not to give up, Beatrice would hang out with me would sit there and cry with me if that's what it took to cheer me up and comfort me. I had an entire cheer squad in my corner. Meanwhile, she had no friends, a gay cheater of a boyfriend, a father who left her and a mother who tried to kill her. She had no one in her corner at all.

I felt like an ass.

"You know," I finally said out loud to the still sleeping woman. "I uh… I didn't really mean that stuff back there in the closet. I… um… didn't know about your situation then. Anyway… I won't call you shit like cheer slut or prostitute anymore. So yeah, I'm calling a truce. You may not be awake for the truce agreement, but I'll still have the truce myself. I won't be mean to you anymore, and if you're mean to me I will try to _still_ be kind."

There was still no response. Sensing that this was technically a once in a lifetime opportunity, I decided not to waste it.

I quickly gave her a small peck on the cheek.

"And even though I always hated you I kinda always wanted to kiss you." "Not in a lesbian way," I added quickly. "I just thought you were always pretty, and kind of wanted to see what kissing you would be like, and that's totally not gay. Why am I even explaining this to you you're asleep."

Imagine my horror when she suddenly replied "Actually Pound I'm awake," she smirked as she sat up next to me.

I tried to play my embarrassment off as anger.

"What the hell?"

"Who can sleep with all your talking?"

I felt a blush slowly burn into my cheeks.

"How much of that did you hear?"

"All of it of course," she said with a smug smile.

"So, I guess you're going to start teasing me and shit huh?"

Mandy's face turned a bit more serious as she looked at me."

"No, I'm not going to tell anyone about it or tease you."

"Really," I asked slightly unconvinced. After all that would have been the perfect revenge for putting her on blast these last couple of days.

She looked away and sighed as she ran her fingers nervously through her brown hair.

"Look I've made a lot of enemies over the past couple of years. I've hurt people, lied on them, stole from them and so on. I guess if given the chance, most of the people I've screwed over would have been delighted to see me break down and cry or take advantage of me in that moment. But you didn't. You actually tried to comfort me and help me when you really should have just let me keep crying. I still don't know why you did it."

"I don't know," I said awkwardly. "I just felt guilty after you said all that crap from your childhood. Sure you would act shitty to me, but I always had someone there for me. If I had known you were all alone maybe stuff would have turned out differently."

"Well, I've made more than enough enemies for one lifetime."

"So are you saying you want to be… like… friends or whatever?"

"I don't know. I guess. I never actually had genuine friends before. Do you even want to be my friend?"

Did I really want my ex bully as a new friend? Let me think about it. She's crazy, has no shame and is someone I knew from high school. Yep, those are pretty much all the requirements it takes for qualifying to be a friend of mine.

"I do, but only if you stop hurting Kristy and try to be a little nicer."

I reached my hand out towards her.

"Deal?"

She smiled with what seemed like genuine acceptance to my friendship as she shook my hand.

While still shaking my hand, I didn't notice the sneaky smile that suddenly appeared on her face.

I then found myself being quickly towards her and pulled into a very long sensual kiss.

I was freaking surprised. I mean I knew she was a slut, but I thought she was strictly dickly. Her tongue was all in my mouth and shit. I was all panicky and shit and didn't know what to do, so I just sat there looking at her.

I can't believe my first kiss was with the girl who used to bully the hell out of me. The reunion just gets crazier and crazier by the day. I wouldn't be all that surprised if tomorrow morning I woke up naked in the trunk of a car that Derby is driving off a fucking cliff.

After what felt like an hour, she finally separated her lips from mine. I could only imagine how red my face looked afterwards.

She just smiled smugly at me. "First kiss huh?"

"No… Yes… I mean well yeah with a girl, "I lied.

"Really," she gasped. "I just thought you and Beatrice were-"

"She's my friend,"

"Well this is a pleasant thing to wake up to," I heard.

Both Mandy and I turned towards the doorway to see a smirking Russel leaning against the doorframe.

He was wearing blue sweats and a black wife beater. His messy blonde bed hair had my heart racing. I was too tongue tied to say anything, so Mandy did the talking.

"Shut the hell up perv, I see you undressing me with your eyes."

He was totally unphased by her insult.

"Sorry sweetie you aren't my type."

She seemed almost insulted at that comment.

"WHAT EVER! Where the fuck are we and why are we half naked."

"After your little drinking session last night, none of you ladies were fit enough to drive home. Since I had no clue where any of you were staying I brought you all to my house. Beatrice and Kristy are downstairs sleeping on my couch and you two are in my guestroom. I was even nice enough to strip your dresses and wash them after Mandy threw up on everyone in my car."

He then turned to me.

"How do you feel Eunice?"

"Like crap, but I'll live."

"Good. I need to borrow you for a sec if the royal Bitchness doesn't mind."

Mandy responded by giving him the finger as I walked out the room with him. We came to a different room that looked like a game room. It had a flat screen television, some arcade machine and a pool table. He sat on the couch that face his tv and motioned me to sit next to him, which I did.

"Wow, impressive."

"I try. Derby may be a lot of things, but cheap isn't one of them. Being his head of security pays pretty well" he smiled.

Hearing Derby's name almost made me want to gag. However it did remind me of why I even went to the club last night in the first place.

"Play it cool Eunice. This can be your only chance. Don't blow it," I thought to myself and took a deep breath.

"So um about our date tonight," I said trying to sound casual.

Russel then looked at me with a blank expression. It almost felt as if his mood changed on the drop of a dime.

"Really? You still want to go on a date? I just thought you'd be too busy trying to _steal your recipes back from Derby_ to go on a date with me," he said with his arms crossed.

"Goddammit," I blurted in frustration.

"Care to explain yourself."

"Before I do can I please get another drink? I'd rather be drunk again for the moment."


	13. Chapter 13

"How'd you find out?"

"You, Kristy and Beatrice wouldn't shut up about all throughout the car ride. Kept going on bout revenge this and recipes that."

"I'm a fucking idiot," I groaned pinching the bridge of my nose with my eyes closed. This conversation definitely wasn't about to help my hangover headache.

"Well… I'm waiting," he said as he stood arms crossed waiting to see why exactly I'm trying to take down the man who is the main source of his, along with most of the town's, income and security. I don't think I could have felt any smaller at that moment. Here I am in my ex-bullies house, who's like three times my size, who I'm extremely attracted to, standing over me probably wondering why he shouldn't throw my sorry ass out of town or have me arrested for trying to steal from his boss. And let's all not forget that I'm still only wearing my bra and panties.

I took a deep breath. "Okay I guess I'll start from the beginning," I muttered.

"That's always nice," he smirked.

I sighed. I never really liked telling this story. "When I was kid, my family hardly had crap. The only thing my family had for themselves was my dad's restaurant. It wasn't just my dad's everything. It was my entire family's everything. It's where my parents got married, it's where my brother took his first steps, I celebrated almost every birthday party of my childhood there, hell there were even times where we didn't have an apartment to live in, and so we just slept in sleeping bags in the kitchen. My family put their heart and soul into that place in their own ways…"

I began to pause, I was beginning to get a little emotional.

"My dad was always working on new recipes to make us stand out from everyone else and said once he finally got them out, we would be well off and talk about how it was always his dream to see this place become a success. Then when he died in that car crash everything went crazy."

I began to sniff.

"Then we had to… close it down. My mom… she uhh… almost offed herself, so when she got put in the asylum… my brother got put and foster care and I got sent to Bullworth."

"Oh," he said looking towards the ground in slight disbelief. "I never knew."

I almost flinched in fear when I first felt him wrap his arms around me. I was too wrapped up in trying not to cry in front of him, I didn't even notice he walked across the room behind me.

"You don't have to keep going if you don't want to," he responded as he hugged me.

I sighed. "No, I've held this in for years. Talking about it is the first step to healing or whatever."

I continued. "So when I opened it as a coffee shop, we weren't allowed to sell the coffee used with his recipes because they weren't branded. So my stupid ass actually thought patenting them would keep them safe."

My voice began to get shakier and more unstable with each word. "But then Derby decided to fuck me over, along with a couple hundred other people, by illegally stealing them from the patent office."

That's when I finally broke down and began to cry. It wasn't one of those pathetic boohoo, sad weeping cries either. It was one of those cries mixed with sadness and extreme rage. It was almost like Mandy's breakdown last night.

"It's not fucking fair. Why the hell did that little shit have to take it from us, huh," I fussed angrily.

"He has everything in the world he fucking wants, and he decides to take it from us. That was all I had that resembled something close to a legacy for my father. All his life work, gone in less than a few hours."

Then I shoved my face into his shirt. He was much taller so, I only reached the lower part of his pecs. I've got to say, for someone who's job I put in danger , threw a drink at, tried to trick into bring me to Derby's house and taking it upon himself to bring my stupid friends and I to his house when we were shitfaced ,he's pretty forgiving. A lot more forgiving than I am. And it made me feel like a complete asshole.

"I'm sorry," I apologized.

"No it's okay, it's not even one of my best shirts."

I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at that and he did the same.

"No, I mean I'm sorry for putting you through all this shit. You're a much nicer guy that I originally gave you credit for."

"Not really."

"Why?"

"Well helping you take Derby down isn't something I'm going to do without serious incentive."

"Well what do-. WAIT WHAT!?"

Separated myself from the hug in disbelief. He was actually about to risk his job to help me. I was hella excited. Because:

I'll finally have an inside man who is literally right next to Derby 24/7.

This means he likes me at least just slightly.

I jumped up and gave him a death gripping hug.

"Oh thank you so much Russel I love you-…uuur willingness to help and gift of charity.

"Easy Eunice," I thought as I let go of his neck.

"Whoa whoa, who said anything about charity," he smirked. "I'm about to risk my entire lively hood and possibly my freedom all for someone I hardly even knew in high school."

I rolled my eyes in annoyance. "Look if you want money or whatever, I'm just going to tell you now that I can't pay you anything close to what Derby is paying you, so if you think-" was all I could get out before being silenced by him pulling my face towards his and smashing his lips onto mine. A long, sensual, dominating kiss that I never consented to, but definitely wasn't complaining about.

Just to recap in the span of 45 minutes I've shared kisses with both of my ex-high school bullies, became friends with Mandy, and got Russel to join my revenge plan. It's not even ten o'clock yet. Today has been the most productive day yet.

We both separated at the same time to catch our breath.

"So am I a better kisser than Mandy," he remarked breathlessly. "

"I don't know, I might need a second one to be sure," I tried to say seductively. He responded by bending back down and meeting my lips again, only this time he wrapped his muscular arms around my waste. I reacted by wrapping my arms around his neck and deepening the kiss. I was completely lost in the kiss and felt a complete bliss. I thought nothing in this world could ruin that wondrous moment.

Just then I heard a slam, like someone used a battering ram on the door.

"Eunice, sweetie, are you in- *GASP*"

My mom saw me basically going to second base with a dude in my underwear…. Fuck my life.

"EUNICE BIRTHA POUND!"

I quickly separated myself from the man and saw my mother who looked so fucking offended that her 23 year old daughter was kissing a man. Meanwhile Russel was just standing there, most likely confused about how my mother even got into his house.

She just continued to scold me. "I called you all night worried sick about where you were. Then I come to find out from the snapchatters that you got drunk and went home to some stranger's home! WHAT IF HE WAS SOME KIND OF SICK RAPIST? THEN WHAT?!"

"Um," Russel responded awkwardly as he scratched the back of his head. "If I could just intervene. I'm not a rapist ma'am. Honest."

"Yeah mom. I knew him in school," I explained. "And I promise I didn't do anything crazy or stupid like sleep with Russel," I said while he frowned like I just insulted him.

My mom stood there for a moment thinking over what I said. Finally she took a deep breath, "I believe you. If you say nothing happened, I guess nothing happened."

"Hey Eunice I think you left your necklace in our bed. It must have fell off during the kiss," Mandy light heartedly giggled as she was too wrapped up in looking at the necklace to notice my mom until after the sentence came out of her mouth. She then noticed the elder woman in the room and cursed under her breath before slowly backing out.

"WHhhh

HAT," she yelled.

"I…Uh… you know what, I'm just gonna go get my stuff," I sighed dejectedly as I maneuvered past her. It would take a lot longer to explain why a chick in her underwear shared a bed and kissed me than I think I had before my mom decided to just snap and choke me for believing I lied to her about being a lesbian.

"Sorry," Mandy whispered as she walked past me.

"It's okay."

"Eunice come on," my mom said as she walked to the door. "Beatrice and her friend are in the car already." Then she walked outside. I made my way upstairs and gather my things, when Russel came in with my dress.

"Sorry about my mom. She's crazy."

"No. it's my fault. I should have just dropped you all off to the hotel. Anyways I'll see you tonight at the dinner."

"Thanks"

"You're welcome," he said with a genuine smile.

I got into the car while my mother was busy scolding Beatrice, who seemed to be in worst states than I was, and Kristy.

"I'm disappointed in all you girls. You're better than this."

Beatrice was in the back seat slumped on Kristy's shoulder looking slightly green eyes bloodshot.

"I don't even know you," Kristy retorted before pulling a flask out her purse and downing the contents inside."

"Kristy it's not even ten yet."

"It's my pre-afternoon cocktail, she explained between sips."

I just threw an annoyed look when she chugged whatever was left.

"WHAT? I told you I had a problem."

_And that was this chapter. Sorry for the lack of updates. I have been busy with testing and touring colleges. Anyways. Leave comment below. _


	14. Chapter 14

WELP I GRADUATED YAAAY. YOU'RE OFFICIALLY READING THE WORKS OF A HIGH SCHOOL GRADUATE... NOW WE CAN ALL REST A LITTLE EASIER KNOWING THAT A HIGH SCHOOL GRADUATE IS WRITING THIS STORY. NOW I CAN FINALLY OPEN UP THAT LITTLE COFFEE SHOP I'VE ALWAYS DREAMED OF AND-

_Euncie: Whoa , whoa hold the fuck up! You can't just steal my hopes and dreams_

THEY WERE MINE BEFORE THEY WERE YOURS EUNICE!

_Eunice: Like hell they were, I graduated five years before you._

_FAN FICTION YEARS MEAN NOTHING TO ME._

_Eunice: :(_

WELP... ENJOY THE STORY

Well after two hours in front of the mirror, I can honestly say I have never looked better. I was currently standing in front of the full-length mirror that was in the Aquaberry dressing room. Once everyone sobered up, which was quite difficult to do with my mother grilling me for getting drunk, kissing Russell and being a "closet bisexual" for a two straight hours, we all realized I had three hours to get ready for the Harrington party. I foolishly believed that it was plenty of time to get ready, but Kristy, with Beatrice and Mandy, barged into my room and shook me awake disproving my thought.

"We still have to pick out a new dress, do something with you're hair, pick out a nice shade of lipstick, get some new shoes-"

"Why can't I just wear one of the dresses I brought already," I yawned annoyed as I rubbed the sleep out my eyes.

"Are you insane," Mandy snapped. "We already looked through suitcase and none of those dresses are even remotely sexy enough."

"The whole point of me going _isn't_ to look sexy," I argued.

"Yeah, Yeah we already know, it's to get revenge on Derby," Mandy blurted.

"Okay… But why do _YOU_ KNOW," I yelled annoyed at the two loose lipped idiots I called friends.

"Well, "Beatrice began. "When Kristy and I woke up, Mandy was already here because Kristy left her purse. Then we began to talk and she told us about how you guys were in the broom closet at the club and how you two literally kissed and made up. After that we began talking and she started apologizing to us both for being so shitty these past couple of years so now where cool."

"Okay, that's nice and all, but why did you tell her?"

"Oh no they didn't tell me," Mandy interjected. "I was just listening to the door when you and Russell were talking, but then it got weird when you two started making out so I went back to the room," she admitted shamelessly.

"What the fuck Mandy?"

"This whole becoming a good person thing doesn't just happen over night. It's a gradual process, but don't worry I won't tell anyone. I'm slowly turning that new leaf. To make it up to you I'm going to help you get ready and I promise I won't do anything when Kristy goes to do the story."

I groaned. I honestly didn't give shit at that moment. I had way too much to get accomplished that night.

As much as I did want to believe that the main thing I was worried about was nailing that asshole Derby, I also couldn't deny that I was slightly worried about looking good for Russell. Not in a 1950's, set the women's movement back way. More so in a he's going to be all dressed up for me so it's only fair I use the same amount of effort way. After all, I'm going to be in a room full of women who spend an amount of money on jewelry for themselves that would qualify as 6 months rent for me almost everyday. I doubt I would even blend in if I didn't at least try to look sexy.

"If you really want to help*sighs*… take me to Aquaberry," I mumbled.

"What," they said in unison.

I sighed. "Let's go to freaking Aquaberry before I come to my senses."

"Yay," Kristy cheered before using her ex-cheerleader super strength to literally drag me out the bed to the lobby with Beatrice and Mandy shuffling behind her.

Now I was here looking at the dress that took almost an hour to pick out. Aquaberry had a lot of dresses. After looking through all the dresses for a while I reluctantly tried on the short, but still tasteful pink dress that Mandy excited shoved into my face pushing me back into the large dressing room, with a pair of black heals with gold accents. It was a little too revealing for my taste and the heels were slightly too high for me. Still I had to admit it did fit rather nicely, but I couldn't wear it to the party.

"There is no way in hell I can where this," I yelled to the girls as they sat outside in the small modeling area outside the dressing room.

"I'm sure it's fine," Beatrice assured. "Besides it's not like we have time to go through the entire store."

"Yeah," Kristy agreed. "I still have to get your makeup together and find cute accessories to match the dress."

"Fine," I groaned before walking out the dressing room.

"Oh my gosh. You look incredible," Beatrice squealed as she bounced up and on her heels.

"Russell is going to just die when he sees you tonight," said Kristy.

"We can only hope," Kristy, mumble distastefully.

"Watch it," I warned.

"My bad," she apologized.

"Well isn't this a treat," said a brunet woman as she began to walk towards us. Well actually towards Mandy.

"Oh my God, Pinky you look amazing," she squealed excitedly as she ran and hugged the rich wife of my fucking arch nemesis, like we just didn't just make some group pact this morning claiming we were going to collectively destroy her husband. Her hair was longer and in a pin-up style, she was wearing a bright pink (of course) sundress with a yellow sweater on top, a pair of designer shades and some white heels. She looked like she the typical rich wife of a billionaire scumbag.

"So sorry I couldn't meet you at the reunion party, but Derby and I had other things to attend to, but I did hear that it was quite eventful. We'll have to sit down and catch up about it," she said as her and Mandy began to slowly wander away from the changing area, at least until Kristy cleared her throat loudly, signaling Mandy to bring her ass back here.

"My goodness, where are my manners?" Pinky walked up to Kristy. "It's pleasant to see you again," she smiled politely, I guess she wasn't really too glad to see Kristy since she was bullying scapegoat member of the cheer team, Or as Kristy put it, the pom-pom punching bag.

Kristy only forced a small grin to the corner of her mouth and nodded her head. The Kristy's eyes fell towards Mandy who was currently squirming to the uncomfortable realization that she just forced Kristy to act friendly towards one of her biggest ex- tormentors aside from her. Then it went to the small bar that was complementary to customers in the front of the store.

"I think I need a drink, "she said breathlessly before getting up and making a hasty retreat to the drinks.

"Kristy," Beatrice called in a worried manor. "I'm going to go check on her, said Beatrice. She then hopped up and made her way to Kristy, who was pounding down shots of vodka like it was water, with Mandy following her.

Pinky just stood there with sighing with a small look of disappointment on her face. There was something about her that looked different. I mean sure, anyone can look different in five years, but it was something else about her that seemed almost off. She was watching Beatrice hugging Kristy and Mandy talking to her, most likely trying to comfort the girl. While she watched this, Pinky began to grip her forearm, which was resting at her side, with the other hand and began to lightly chew her lip in a coy fashion. It was almost as if watching it made her uncomfortable.

After watching her for a moment, her attention seemed to focus on me as if she didn't even notice my presence before.

"Hello, I don't think we've met before. I'm Patricia Harrington," she began wearing another fake smile.

I sighed lightly. "I know Pinky, we went to school together. I'm Eunice Pound."

Her face completely dropped as soon as the introduction left my mouth. It was as if all the other color left her face and was replaced with red.

"Eunice Pound?"

I nodded.

She swallowed hard as she guiltily looked towards the ground. "I'm so…so… sorry –"

"Look it was years ago, I mean-"

"No," she interrupted. "I wanted to stop him. He just… I couldn't. All those people he hurt."

After a second she looked back up at me with watery eyes. "I didn't mean to let it happen."

For a moment I was confused, but then I realized she was talking about that asshole Derby.

"Are you talking about my recipes? Tell me what happened to them," I demanded a bit louder than, I intended it to be.

Her lips only quivered as she whispered a quick "I'm sorry," before running off outside.

After standing there for a moment getting over my initial shock, the realization came to me. "Did I just scare her off?"

The thought rattled my head. That was not the bratty, stubborn, temperamental spoiled, Bullworth Princess I was forced to reckon with when I on a few occasions was pushed out of a line by her since I was closer to the front. Or the same girl who laughed me out of Aquaberry because, "poor, fat gutter trash like me couldn't afford or fit anything in there." It's not that I liked that Pinky over this new more fragile one, but something about Derby and my recipes seemed to freak her out…BAD.

A million questions ran through my head as I walked towards the counter to purchase the outfit. I knew for certain thought, that when I go to the party, I'd have to find Pinky. She just might be the ticket to everything I've been looking for.

**_Duh Duh Duh … So yeah, I've been waiting forever to add Pinky. She was a little OOC , but there's totally a reason for that which will be revealed in the next chapter. For now REVIEW!_**


	15. Chapter 15

I know, i know. I've been gone for a while. I had a lot of stuff to do to get ready for college. I'm all set up now, so i can write. I made an extra long chapter, just for you guys. Enjoy!

"Mom seriously, you can stop taking pictures," I said in an amused and slightly annoyed tone.

"But you look, beautiful sweetie, besides I may never get a picture of you willingly wearing a beautiful dress until your wedding day," as she snapped another couple of pictures with her phone.

I was sitting on the couch with Beatrice and Kristy. We were going over what the plan was for tonight until my mother decided to snap the picture of me on the low.

"Okay, that's enough."

"Fine," she said as she begrudgingly put the phone in her pocket and left. "Mandy," she called. "How do I use that app again. You know, the one with the camera on it," she yelled as she walked into the other room.

"Anyway," I continued. "Beatrice are you sure you don't want to come and help me with this? I might need help if I have to use a computer. "

"Don't worry," she said as she pulled out a flash drive. "If it's on a computer, all you have to do is plug this in and it will make a copy of all the files. Then bring it back to me so I can decode the rest. Besides, these last few days have been kind of crazy; I really just need a night in. Kristy and I are just going to watch a movie or something later."

"Okay," I said as I got up and prepared to leave.

"Besides she wouldn't want to distract you on your _date_," Kristy interrupted with a small giggle.

I was already at the door when I decided to reply, "Oh no, and I wouldn't want to interrupt your Netflix and chill time with Beatrice," before slamming the door shut.

However, I did hear her faintly yell "what" as I stood outside the door mischievously laughing.

I went to the elevator and pressed the down button, still giggling, when the door opened to reveal none other than Russell. He didn't notice the door even opened, due to the fact that he was intensely squinting into the mirror, as he roughly brushed a part of his hair back.

"Damn it. I swear to God it this if stupid strand doesn't go down," he mumbled angrily.

I'm not going to lie; he looked really cute at that moment. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a black bowtie; he was also wearing a pair of small oval shaped glasses.

"UHH, come on," growled in frustration.

"Hi there," I smirked.

He immediately jumped before snatching the glasses off his face and hiding the comb behind his back.

"H-hey Eunice, I didn't know you'd be here."

"Obviously,"

"I mean I was going to just pick you up from your room."

"Aw, that's sweet. But if you had come to my room, my mom would have held us both hostage until she got at least 30 to 50 pictures of us together," I replied as I pushed the down button again.

"She's acting as if it's your first date or something," he laughed.

"Ha-ha yeah," I laughed nervously. He didn't need to know that I've actually never been on a date before, like ever.

We both stepped into the elevator and descended. The elevator in this hotel was slow as shit and I really didn't want to say anything weird, especially after that whole never been on a date comment. So we both stood there in silence.

"You look really pretty Eunice," he finally said breaking the silence.

"Thanks," I replied with a smile. "You don't look too bad yourself."

"So, is there something that I need to do for the plan, too?"

"Well, you could tell me where Derby keeps the important files or whatever was in that metal briefcase."

"I'd have to check with the other guards, but when we get to the party I'll find you and we can go together."

So after a forty-minute drive, we, sort of, arrived to the Harrington household; or shall I say mansion hold. This place was honestly the most massive home I've seen, next to the white house. Only this place was much more elaborate than the Whitehouse. This little pretentious shit actually had the nerve to have an entire manmade lake (at least that's what Russell told me and I believe him) in front of his house and make people drive across a massive, fancy bridge to get on his mansion on top of a man-made hill.

I sat in the car in awe of this place as we sat in the small traffic jam on the bridge. He has his OWN TRAFFIC, to get into his house.

"This looks pretty bad," Russell said as he pulled out his phone and turned to a traffic app.

There was a woman in front of a map of the bridge we were on pointing at the large jam we were behind.

"Does he really need an entire traffic report for the bridge _he_ put in front of _his_ house," I asked in an annoyed tone.

He smirked at that comment. Do you honestly think he would just stop at a traffic report channel?" He then swiped his thumb to another news app. It had a man in a suit that was gossiping all about the drama that was happening in his house.

"Tonight's top stories consist of Pinky Harrington will she be attending the party or will she miss another major Harrington party? Who will be the hottest couple make their grand entrance at the party tonight and, what is going with the relationship troubles of Caroline the maid and Jonas the cook. Stay tuned for more at nine."

"I told Jonas she was no good. If someone has six ex-husbands already, there's clearly something wrong there," he replied to the screen.

"This is all just completely ridiculous."

"I know. I mean one or two is acceptable, but freaking six. You would think he'd take the fact that all of them going missing after the divorce as a red flag, but no."

I rolled my eyes. "I meant Derby."

"Oh right."

**The Harrington Mansion**

**(Uhh, they even get a fancier font than everyone else. Unbelievable)**

After almost twenty minutes in fucking bridge traffic, I was finally inside the goddamned place. I honestly believed that the outside of the house was the ridiculous part. I honestly thought too soon. First off, Derby had a freaking red carpet leading into his house, with cameramen and news crews that kept hounding the rich and famous guest. However, the normal guests were treated a lot differently.

"We can't go down the front. It's sort of for the 'important' guest. Derby told us to take the back way," he said slightly embarrassed.

I guess he thought that I would feel insulted at the fact that I could go down the stupid red carpet with all the other super rich people. It honestly didn't surprise me that Derby would pull some crap like this.

"As long as the entrance leads to Derby's demise, I don't care where I have to go."

We walked through the back door that leads through the empty kitchen and went into the grand hall.

It was huge. No not huge, it was colossal. He had a small city in his home. When we were welcomed into the hallway, I almost thought we made a wrong turn and ended up outside again. As it turns out we were in the outermost layer of the inside of Derby's home. As I looked around, I saw a couple of city blocks that seemed to be of some sort of downtown area. There was literally concrete sidewalks, storefronts, street lamps, a small park area with a little pond and boat rides, and huge billboards that advertised one stupid Harrington product or another.

I felt like I was actually outside in a busy city like New York or Chicago.

There was also the fact that when I looked up, all I could see was the darkness that looked like the night sky littered with a few hundred stars and a huge full moon. There was no ceiling in sight. It was all so much; the openness, the small breeze, and little dots of light coming from the fireflies busily swarming around the trees. It felt so eerily real. It was honestly a lot more to take in at once than one would think.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK IS THIS RUSSELL," I yelled a little louder than I originally intended, earning a few stares and eye rolls from the more veteran guest of Derby's parties.

"Yeah, I know it's pretty big."

"And freaking realistic!"

"Yeah, you honestly forget you're inside a house after some time, especially if you're one of the employees that have an apartment here."

"But how is all this even happening. This is… it's…"

"Impossible?"

"Well…yeah."

"You're actually right. Some of this isn't real. The sky isn't anyway. It's just a huge screen that depicts the night and day.'

It was at that moment when all the little stars in the fake sky came rushing together in one spot to form Derby's face.

"Hello all," he said with a menacing smirk on his lips. His stupid, smug, narcissistic ass face was all I could see.

"Welcome to my _humble _abode. It may not be much, but it will do until my space center gets approved by NASA."

Shut your little-lying bitch ass the fuck up talking about "humble". There's a 30ft golden statue in the middle of the park built in your home. You're home that's so big it has it's own fucking zip code and traffic network asshat.

"But just know that when you invest in Harrington, that's the first step to making all your dreams come true," he said right before he waved his hand and it, I'm not even kidding, began to rain hundred dollar bills onto the crowd. People immediately began to run around grabbing the paper, while more refined guest just stood there and laughed at the people fighting over it.

"Now that everyone has the proper amount of money, it's time to give you all a little preview of what's to come for the next couple of years from Harrington Inc. What's a better way to do this than letting you experience it first hand? " That's when all the shops began to light up and there was literally every store we could imagine as far as the eye could see.

"Enjoy my patrons and remember, an investment in Harrington is an investment in the future," he said right before the screen Derby exploded back into the starry night screen again.

Everyone with their newly acquired money, or who was one of the more wealthy partygoers, began to walk around to explore the new stores and buy like crazy. I just stood there and took in my surroundings. Something else about this place just seemed off, and yes I know that it's obvious the giant mansion with the outside on the inside that has a highway leading to it would make anyone feel off, but it was something different I noticed about the place. Something felt so impersonal about it. I brushed the feeling off as I felt Russell's hand on my shoulder.

"Hey," he began. "I have to go and check the perimeters of the area, but before I go, there's something important you need to see," he said as he grabbed my hand and began to walk in the opposite direction of the crowd. We ran all the way to the middle of the park area and came up to one of the random mega gulp vending machines and put a dollar in it.

"Gross. You don't actually drink that crap do you?"

"Course not."

The machine sucked in this dollar and he looked around to make sure no one else was around before he began quickly dialing random buttons on the machine before the front slid open.

"It's an elevator," he stated before pulling me in along with him as the door closed behind us and said going down.

"What is it with you all and making secret doors in Mega gulp machines?"

"Have you ever actually drunk the crap? It's terrible. No one in Bullworth actually uses them, because they're all actually just passageways for Derby and the rest of the security team. Hell, there's even one in his office that leads to the downtown area in Bullworth."

"Why, though?"

"You don't honestly think he sits in the traffic in front of his house does you?"

I rolled my eyes at the comment. I honestly think he just spends money on these useless, expensive things just for the sake of spending money.

After a moment, the door finally open to a small, dimly lit hallway that only had one brown oak door at the end. It was honestly very creepy.

"What is this," I asked slightly concerned as we began walking towards the door.

"Don't worry, if anyone would help you, she can," he said as he knocked lightly on the door.

"I came back with her, just like you asked, she can help you. If you help her" he called through the door.

That's when I heard a bunch of locks clicks from the other side of the door. Then it opened just enough for Pinky to peep her head out as far as the chain let her, which wasn't far; all I could see was her hair, forehead and a different darker pair of designer sunglasses I could see my reflection in.

"You made sure he doesn't know she's here," she whispered.

"He's way too busy wooing the investors with his product testing to care about anyone else here. I promise. You're both safe."

The door swiftly closed and I heard the chain drop seconds later. Then she opened it again and pulled me inside.

"Come on hurry up," she said, quickly pulling me further then slamming the door behind us, locking the door back again. The heavy, wooden door was so thick, I hardly heard Russell tell me "Take care of her" and the even fainter sound of his footsteps leaving me with one of my other ex-tormentors.

I immediately felt uncomfortable. This room was small, and gray. It felt crowded already with just us two of us in here. There were no fancy decorations or priceless works of art, only a bed, a metal chair, a door that led to a small washroom and a desk that had a computer with three monitors on it. Other than the computers, there was nothing extravagant or even comfortable about the place. It definitely didn't seem like a room that Pinky of all people would spend her time in.

"I'm glad you're finally here," she said. "We can finally get started."

"What are you talking about," I asked. This was beginning to get more confusing by the second. I know that I wanted to find Pinky to get information, but I thought I would have to track her down and corner her for it.

"I know what Derby did to you and plenty of other people. I'm so sorry about what he stole from you. I wish I could have stopped him…"

I crossed my arms suspiciously. "So you're saying you had nothing to do with this at all," I scoffed. I have a hard time believing this story considering the fact that she is Pinky and she has it no other way than her way. If she didn't want Derby to take the patents, she would have definitely found a way to stop him. Besides, why would she even care, she was the queen bee of those trust fund babies. She would be the main one to benefit from Derby's crime since all he's doing is making them even richer.

"I swear I would never do something like that. Derby had kept it a secret from me for years until I bribed one of his tech guys to let me look at the business records. I tried to confront him about it, but he wouldn't listen," she explained.

"Why would you have to bribe some guy to get into your own husband's work files," I asked.

"Because they're _his_ work files, a there's no place in the company for me anymore," she said distastefully.

It did sound like she was being sincere and all, but she's married to the guy and to top it all off, his cousin. I know that she was never really a huge fan of the guy, but it made no sense for her to just suddenly grow a conscience and completely turn on him.

"I'm sorry Pinky, I really want to believe you, I'm still not convinced about this whole thing with you wanting to end Derby."

Pinky then released a deep sigh. "I have all the proof you need right here," she croaked as she slowly took the designer sunglasses off her face. What an awful surprise they were hiding. It was her left, swollen, black eye. Needless to say, that was unexpected. It certainly made my disbelief in her seconds ago seem grossly inappropriate. It wasn't as gruesome a sight as the multitude of cuts decorating Mandy's body, but still unsettling enough to make me cringe with discomfort.

I was about to question her about the black eye when she interrupted me before I even got one word out.

"There's plenty more evidence," she said before pulling her arms out of the sleeves of her thick pink sweater and pulling it over her head. All I could see was large purple bruises contrasting to her milky, white skin. Some were shaped like large hands and others seemed to be wrapped around her arm.

"I hope this enough proof," she remarked darkly.

"I take it he…"

"Did this? Yes."

Then there was silence. I wasn't quite sure how long I sat there studying the purple marks on her body. It was during this moment I had an epiphany.

"He doesn't have anything with your name or face on it in the house," I said with quiet empathy.

"He won't even let me upstairs some days. He gets so pissed if I even walk around in that giant, fake city he created. So you can only imagine how infuriated he was when he found out I managed to leave the house yesterday," she muttered dryly as she pointed to her black eye.

"How did you even manage to escape that time," I asked.

"Russell," she said as a soft smile crossed her lips. I swear he's the only person in this house who cares at all. He had managed to get me through one of the Mega gulp machine tunnels that led me right to downtown. "

Then she chuckled darkly. "I swear if I hadn't made that stop at Aquaberry to talk to Mandy one last time and instead ended up talking to you… I probably wouldn't have decided to come back to this hell."

"Why did you come back then?"

"For you… To have this conversation, to give you some sort of explanation as to why this awful situation happened."

" You didn't have to sacrifice yourself like this," I croaked with guilt lacing my voice.

"Yes I did," she retorted.

"There was a time when I honestly didn't care about what Derby did and who he decided to completely obliterate. I stood next to him at every press meeting; ribbon cutting and photo shoot, smiling. I was happy that I had basically everything I wanted. I've always had everything I wanted… it was destroying me," she concluded with a sad grimace."

I was lost. Getting everything she wanted was killing her. If anything I thought Derby was the thing killing her?

"How," I simply replied.

"When you've always had everything you could ever ask for, it's the most amazing feeling when you're a child, but when you become an adult, things change. You realize all the things that you never had to work for and got with the snap of a finger was what defined you as a person. Do you remember what happened to Tad Spencer a couple years ago?"

I thought back to a year after I graduated when Beatrice and I were sitting in her dorm room watching television. She wouldn't turn from the freaking, boring ass stock market channel because she needed to do some report. That's when some guy announced that the stock for Spencer shipping was at it's lowest at that moment. Of course, we thought the situation was hilarious due to the beastly treatment he and all the other preps gave us. Although, the news of him jumping off his family's main building after losing eighty percent of their net worth, wasn't as funny.

"He killed himself because he lost all his money," I answered.

"He killed himself because he realized he had no purpose or reason to live without his money. He relied heavily on his money to define who he was as a person. I didn't want that to happen to me…Or Derby. That's when I decided to push him to create all these charities. I wanted to prove to myself that we both could find interest in things other than making money and buying frivolous things. I thought with all of our money and the business we could help people and that would be our purpose, but I was wrong. Or at least wrong about him," she said with a look of reminiscing on her face.

"I thought he was really genuinely interested in trying to become a better person when he decided to create those charities. Silly me. Every single one, some sort of money laundering scheme or pyramid scheme. I demanded an explanation and you know what he told me?"

I knew for a fact it wasn't something positive.

"He just laughed and told me 'I'm not risking our family's name or money just because you're going through a fucking identity crisis. Now you can either shut the fuck up, smile for the god damned cameras and let me make us wealthier of your own free will, or I'll just have to teach you how to.' Believe me when I tell you, he's 'taught' me plenty of time over the last couple of years and I still haven't learned my lesson. That's why I'm down here. I had to lock myself down here to just to get away from him."

"How long have you been down here," I asked nervously.

"Two months. If you don't count the few days I managed to crawl through the vents or the sewer to make it up to the main ground. Yesterday was the closest I got to almost leaving this town, but after I spoke to you I came back. I knew it was my chance. I saw your name in some of the documents of his stolen products and knew you hate him just as much as I do," she proclaimed with fire in her eyes.

"You want to see him suffer just as much as I do," she exclaimed with an excited but dark look on her face. It honestly was beginning to put me on edge a bit.

"I don't just want him to feel pain," she continued. "I want him to feel agony. I want to strangle every hope and dream he had for this family, this company and himself. I want his life to be an everlasting nightmare that consists of terror and regret. I want him to wish he were dead."

This entire rant was beginning to sound very… psychotic and possibly homicidal, but I guess being locked in a windowless room for two months straight by your abusive husband will do that to some people. Still, she was really beginning to freak me out. That was when a terrifying thought entered my head.

I gulped. "Pinky, you're not trying to recruit me to…kill him are you," I slightly whimpered.

Her evil smile turned into an annoyed grimace very quickly.

"Were you not listening to anything I said? I want him to suffer and the only way for that to happen is by exposing him to everyone as the abusive, evil, lying, stealing, manipulative little bitch he is," she ranted eagerly with her balled fist shaking, as her right eye began to twitch a little.

Then she suddenly became a lot calmer like before. "But if you really are set on killing him, I have this other plan that involves a chainsaw and-"

"NO NO WAY NO! Jesus Christ Pinky. NO"

"Okay fine," she said slightly disappointed. "Then we'll stick with my original plan. Russell's to show you where his files are correct?"

"Yeah."

"After you find the files with your recipe, download the files with all the stolen patents, our bank records plus anything else that looks incriminating and get the hell out of this house as quickly as possible. Then I want you to make it public to everyone, and when I say anything in those files I mean _every _taboo, shameful, disgusting this family has ever done. I don't want you to just drag this family's name in the mud, I want you to drown it," she said clenching her fist tightly.

"What about you," I asked.

"What about me," smirked

"We have to get you out of here. You're…uh…well"

I couldn't really find a _nice_ way to put; you're completely insane and your crazy ass will probably become a danger to yourself or do something incredibly stupid if you stay in this room any longer.

"And where do you suppose I go, huh? The last time I made it out the house I didn't even have a plan on what I was going to do when I got out."

I pondered for a moment. How could I get Pinky out of here while drawing no attention to her whatsoever? If any of her staff saw her, they would most likely rat her out to Derby, but since there was a full blown twelve thousand guest party happening, it wouldn't be likely that they would spot her immediately.

"There's an entire sea of party guest swarming around buying all Derby's crap. As long as you move swiftly, not talk to anyone and keep your head down, you can make it the back entrance Russell and I came in. Just make sure you put back on your sunglasses and cover up your bruises and not cause any attention to yourself."

"You're right. Then I can get on the ferry and get back to the town."

"Wha- why do you have a ferry on a-. You know what forget it. Take the ferry and go to Vale hotel. That's where Mandy is."

It was at that moment the faint bell of an elevator stopping echoed through the halls, which made Pinky freeze dead in her tracks with fear. I swear I could hear the pounding of her heart as a pair of footsteps reached the door.

"Pinky," called the concerned voice of Russell.

She sighed in relief as she let him in the door.

"I found out Derby's hiding spot for the files. He put the suitcase I brought a few days ago somewhere in his study. It will be empty for some time, but I wouldn't risk waiting any longer."

"Then I'd better hurry, but before I go, I need one more favor of you."

"What?"

"I need you to take Pinky up the Mega Gulp elevator. She wants to escape."

Russell gave me an absolutely mortified look.

"There is no way I'm letting that happen. You already tried to leave and Derby was ready to kill you. You're lucky he decided to stop at one black eye this time," he protested.

"But this time is different, " she argued. "I actually have a plan and a place to go if I want to hide. Eunice is letting me stay with her and the others at the Vale."

"Are you insane," he yelled. Only, this time, it was at me instead of Pinky.

He wasn't really yelling in anger, but in anxiety, but it didn't make him seem any less threatening.

"Umm," was all I could mumble nervously.

"I'm tired of sitting here, scared shitless, hoping that Derby doesn't snap and come down here himself. This is no way to live. If you really cared you'd just let me do this."

He gave her an uneasy look, walked past me and immediately went to her and gently grabbed her hands, placed them in his and kneeled down closer to her height.

"I do care about you. I'm just afraid for you. I don't want you to go through with this if it means he'll hurt you again," he protested again only much calmer than before.

I felt like I was intruding a very intimate, personal moment between them. For some strange reason, I felt a lot like a third wheel at that moment.

"If I don't try, I'm going to die in this room, Russell. You don't want that, do you," she said.

"No. Not at all. Just, be careful," he said and kissing her forehead before pulling her into a very tight hug.

And I just stood there, watching them both in this loving display of affection.

It's okay. I didn't need that heart anyway.

"Come on, let's go to the main floor so you can escape and Eunice can get to his study," when they finally separated.

They both began to walk the elevator without me. I just stayed put. "So I guess _I_ just got used." I regret ever believing for a moment that he genuinely liked me. I was so stupid for believing he actually did this because he liked me. It all finally made sense. He only agreed so easily to help me because he wanted to save her. I guess he only kissed me to make me trust him more or maybe because he knew I liked him and wanted to exploit that.

"Eunice," he said popping his head back in the door. "Come on, the elevator is here."

I did my best to suppress a glare and walk out the door. Used or not, I came here for a purpose and even though a small part of me wants to murder Pinky, the larger majority still felt pity for her and knew it wasn't entirely her fault Russell loved her. Besides, all parts of me wanted to end Derby and make him pay.

I took my place in the elevator next to Pinky and glared into the shiny metal of the door until it opened, showing the giant fake city again. It seemed a lot busier when we stepped out this time. There were more people and it was beginning to become a bit rowdier. Some even people seemed to be drunk, while others seemed to be passed out in the park area from partying too hard. Luckily, no one noticed us step out the machine.

"Okay Pinky, just remember to keep your head down, and exit through the kitchen," I said desperately trying to keep any hint of resentment out my voice.

"Thank you, Eunice," she smiled before giving me a hug.

"Your welcome," I said through gritted teeth.

She then turned towards the massive crowd of partiers and quickly walked passed them with her head down. I couldn't help but glare at that woman. I don't hate her, but I don't exactly like her at the moment.

I felt a large, heavy hand on my shoulder. "Eunice," he said.

"What," I said coldly.

"You should be able to get to his study through the Harrington bookstore he built. Just go to the employee door and push in 9573 on the keypad. It should lead you to the inside of his living quarters. The study should be at the end of the hall. Good luck," he said as I began to walk in the opposite direction of the crowd.

"Fuck you, "I mumbled.

"What? He called out slightly confused.

"I said thank you," I lied and headed to the bookstore.

**Before you come and try to attack me for breaking up Eunice and Russell, I just want to plead my case.**

**#1) I kind of always support Russell and Pinky, like even before I wrote this story I thought it would be a cute crack ship.**

**#2) the story is freaking finished yet damn it so chill out and review.**


	16. Chapter 16

I groaned at the sight of a sea of drunk idiots blocking my path to the bookstore. I began to quickly make a path through it by pushing and shoving anyone who was in my way. If I was in a better mood and in less of a hurry I probably would have been more patient and maneuvered politely past these people, but that just wasn't the case. After a couple of minutes of clawing my way through the crowd, I came to the empty Harrington bookstore. It was open, but there weren't even any employees in the store. Not that it was surprising. You don't come to an exclusive party in a mega mansion just to go and read a book.

After typing the code into the keypad on the employee door, there was only a small, dimly lit room. It was mostly empty, except for the lone mega gulp machine against the wall. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. I'm starting to believe Derby has a mild obsession with his gross energy drink. I put one of the hundred dollar bills from earlier in the dollar slot and stepped onto the elevator that presented itself a few seconds later. There were only two buttons: one labeled store and the other labeled study.

After pressing the "study" button,the shiny chrome doors closed, showing my reflection perfectly, as it slowly ascended. I couldn't help but stare at myself in the door's reflection. My hair, the beautiful pink dress, the heels, the jewelry, the makeup , I couldn't help but stare at it. It wasn't in a vain way, though. It was actually the exact opposite of vanity. It made me feel insecure. This had to be the best i've ever looked, yet it still wasn't enough. It felt like highschool all over again. Me being the stupid, ugly, fat chick who was the butt of every joke and always alone. As I stared into the reflection of my sad eyes, the metal elevator door opened.

"You'd better snap out of it," I scolded myself. "We've come way too far to let a stupid man and the feelings you have for him get in the way."

I slowly peeked my head out the elevator to check if the coast was clear and found myself already in Derby's office. The first thing I noticed was the large portrait of Derby that was hanging above the door on the other side of the room. I honestly expected nothing less than that. The office wasn't actually that huge. It only had a sofa in front of the fireplace, a bookshelf, a desk, a computer and some other pieces of art. It honestly seemed a bit minimalist to be Derby's office.

"So where would this jerk hide my stuff," I thought as I scanned the room. I walked over to the desk and began opening up the drawers. It was just full of old papers, and personal items.

"Nope," I sighed, before slamming the drawer closed. I turned towards the bookshelf and began looking for anything that could hold some type of clue to the whereabouts of that briefcase. There was none.

"Dammit," I groaned in annoyance.

Then I turned to the computer sitting on his desk. I was hoping the information wasn't going to be on there , because Derby most likely had a password on it. Sure enough I was correct.

"Let's try his name."

Wrong.

"The password to the employee door."

Wrong.

"Harrington"

Wrong.

"Mega gulp?"

Wrong.

"What the hell," I complained.

I had made so many attempts that I was finally offered the hint option. When I clicked on it, the phrase "first real childhood friend" popped up.

"Ummm? Vance?"

Nope.

"Gord?"

Wrong.

"Chad?"

No.

I put my face in my hands in frustration.

How the hell was I supposed to know who his first friend was. The people I typed in were the only ones he was known to have. Any of the other one's seemed to only tolerate him at most.

"Think," I whispered to myself. "What unfortunate person, would have the displeasure of being claimed as best friend by a bratty, child Derby?"

After a moment of intense pondering, only one person could come to mind.

I skeptically typed in 'Pinky' and pressed enter. You can only imagine the utter glee I felt when it logged me on.

"Hm, I never really took him for the sentimental type, but she technically is still his cousin...wife. GROSS!"

The thought of their weird, incest marriage still made me cringe after all these years made me want to vomit.

I decided to suppress the urge and quickly get to work on the computer. I looked through a couple of files here and there, but didn't find exactly what I was looking for. After a couple of minutes, I stumbled on a new file, "study security settings".

I felt my stomach drop after reading that. I was convinced that he must of had some type of way to keep his office secure. For all I knew, there were cameras in that office filming me at that very moment, and a security guard could be coming for me at the moment. I quickly clicked on the icon hoping that there wasn't any camera or pressure plates or anything else that could sense my presence.

I didn't find a setting for a camera, but I did find the setting for an office safe. I knew for a fact that the briefcase had to be there. I typed in disengage lock and heard a loud click coming from the wall across from me. That's when the large Derby portrait swung off the wall like a door and showed a small opening behind it. I ran to the portrait and began sifting through the contents of the opening. There were gold bars , stacks of money, a couple of gems, and jewelry in that safe, but the only valuable thing I saw was the shiny metal case thrown to the side of it.

I anxiously pulled it out the safe by it's handle, which was a lot easier said than done. It was a lot heavier than I expected. I had decided to set it on the ground and open it right there.

I flipped silver latches the expecting a bunch of papers, or documents that had the patents on it. Instead their laid a lone iPhone, surrounded by a bunch of soft velvety padding.

I stared at the case for a moment, extremely confused.

"Why the hell would he have this in here," I thought to myself as I reached down to touch it. As soon as I picked it up, the phone emitted a green light into my eyes, that shocked my enough to drop it back into the case.

"What the hell," I yelped in surprise.

"Face unrecognized," it blared out.

I definitely never had an iPhone that did that.

I picked up the phone again and turned it around between my hands. It was an iPhone with the gold trimmings that read "iPhone omega".

I've never heard of an iPhone omega ever.

"This must be a phone that only rich people would know about," I thought.

The real question was, would Beatrice be able to hack the thing. There wasn't any type of USB on the thing and it seemed to be locked by facial recognition. I thought about asking Pinky if she had a fancy phone too or if she could find a way around the scanner, but i thought against it. She may have still be sneaking past partygoers and her staff.

"But she should be done by now right," I contemplated as I pulled out my not nearly as flashy smart phone and looked at the time.

"1:27," I exclaimed.

Time went by much quicker than I anticipated. The party was going to be over in less than 2 hours and I still needed to erase any trace of me being in here, take the fireplace elevator down and find an alternative ride back to Bullworth, because there was no way I riding back with _that jerk_ Russell.

I immediately put the phone in my pocket and shut the heavy case closed. I tried positioning it to the side like how Derby had it and putting the making the wall painting look as undisturbed as possible.

I then ran to the computer and exited out of all the files I went through and turned it off. After that was all done I went to the fireplace and realized i had no idea how to summon the elevator back up there.

In a panic, I began to start randomly moving around the decorative picture frames and books that were placed on top of it, hoping there was some type of button or lever or something that would let me out. I could only stand there and think about what super complicated thing i'd have to do in order to get this stupid elevator up here, But my thoughts were cut short when I heard someone fumbling at the door.

"Crap," I muttered before frantically whipping my head around, searching for a hiding spot.

I decided the desk was the most tactical choice and dove under it right before the door opened. I made sure to crouch into a fetal position under the desk and not make a sound. I was even trying to breath quieter than normal.

The door swung open as a feminine giggle filled the room.

"Shut up," a harsh masculine whisper said, silencing the giggle.

"Sorry Mr. Harrington," the woman snickered quietly.

"Dammit Caroline, if you get us caught again I swear I will terminate you this instant," he threatened.

"You always say that honey. Besides, no one else is willing to _play_ with you anymore. At least not as much as i'm willing to" she flirted before I heard her be silenced with what sounded like a deep kiss. I then heard them shuffle closer towards the desk and her get thrown onto it. Then I just heard a bunch of moaning and kissing.

Well... this is...this is just gross. I'm under the desk that Derby and his hired help are about to… uh… do the thing and I just hiding here hoping they don't roll onto the floor or drop anything near the opening i'm in. I was completely freaking out in my head at the moment.

"Fuck, I am so dead. Either dead or arrested. Arrested and going to prison for trespassing and having a stolen possession. I would never be able to survive prison, I make and sell coffee for a living damn it. Those scary prison women would destroy me. What if one tried to claim me as a girlfriend? By prison standards i'm a freaking 10. Or does that not happen in women's prison. I should have just watched 'Orange is the New Black' when it first came out instead of waiting for all the seasons to come out so I could binge watch it Beatrice. It probably would have showed if that happens."

**1 hour later**

Reason number 22 as to why I hate Derby Harrington : He's a perverted, cheating, fuckboy. From the amount of time I've spent under that stupid desk desperately trying to tune out everything that was happening in vain, I've made the following conclusions:

Derby has mother issues. Derby has father issues. Derby has issues with Pinky, that cause him to call out her name while he's having filthy dirty sex with his maid. Derby uses wads of cash as sex toys. I found that out when a bunch of wet $100 bills began to float off the table. I don't know how exactly and I believe it's best for me not to think on it too much for the sake of my mental health and lastly DERBY HAS ISSUES WITH PINKY. VERY WEIRD ONES MIGHT I ADD. ONES THAT MAKE THE WHOLE CALLING THE MAID PINKY THING SEEM NORMAL. OHHH THE HORRORS.

"HOW FUCKING LONG DOES THIS TAKE," I thought angrily as the moans and groans continued without rest. My everything was cramping up from being under this small ass desk, and my legs were becoming numb. I didn't dare to move though, unless I wanted to be found out. But honestly there were moments when I really thought about pushing the desk over with them on it and making a brake for the door, but I doubt I would have gotten far considering my poor stamina and lack of knowledge about my surroundings. Another part of me just wanted to give up, climb from under the desk and tell him " You win Derby. Take your shit back I don't even want it any more. Take me to jail. Well… first put some pants on, then have me taken away."

"Derby," I heard Russell yell from outside the room and pound loudly on the door. " The party's almost over, your investors want to see you for a meeting.

"Fine give us a moment,"Derby groaned. "Sorry sweetie, we'll have to finish this later."

What the fuck do they have to finish, we've been in this room together for over an hour. My childhood innocence is forever gone. My 23 year old child innocence.

After hearing the gathering of clothing with a few zips, and snaps the door was opened and shut with footsteps shuffling down the hall.

I slowly tries to pull myself on my feet. It was increasingly difficult considering that everything from the waist down was completely numb. I almost messed up and tried to pull myself up using the desk. I immediately retracted my hand before touching it; who knew what type of bodily fluids were up there. I wouldn't want to get any on my hand forcing me to clean it with a lot of bleach...and possibly fire.

Before I made any progress getting up the door flew open, startling me, causing me to fall. I was scared shitless for half a second believing it was Derby.

"Eunice," Russell said. "You still in here?"

"Under the desk."

He stood over me for a moment before pulling me to my feet using my shoulders. I wobbled a bit as he set them on the ground. My legs were still numb after all.

"Are you okay," he asked.

"Physically: not really. Mentally: definitely not and there isn't enough therapy in the that will let my brain recover from what I've heard in the past hour," I ranted as I tried to keep my balance by leaning on him. I wasn't doing such a great job and it resulted in him catching me before I fell on my ass again.

"Here," he said before wrapping his arms around my waist. He began to walk out the door at a slower pace so I don't stumble and trip again. "Better," he grinned.

I quickly averted my eyes from his manipulative, lying cute face. I wasn't falling for his crap again.

"I'm fine," I mumbled coldly while staring straight forward until we made it into another elevator. There was a dense silence between us personally, even though when we got back to the fake city area, Derby was giving some sort of speech that I didn't care about. I caught Russell staring at me puzzled a couple of times, when he believed I wasn't paying attention. Like he didn't know I was pissed off at him for using me to get to Pinky.

"So, did you find what you were looking for," he asked attempting to make conversation as we made our way to the outside.

"Yes."

"Oh… what are you going to do next?"

"Go home," I growled.

"Okay," he said defensively. " I'll get the car then."

"Actually Russell, I'll just take a taxi back to the hotel and I can make it to the parking lot myself," I countered while pulling his heavy arm from around my waist. He actually seemed more hurt than confused distanced myself from him as I pulled out my phone to arrange a ride, like I did him some type of injustice.

"Sorry, but the taxis doesn't run past the Harrington's bridge," he explained with a little more annoyance in his voice. "So unless you plan on walking the bridge, I'm the only choice you've got."

I bawled my fist in sheer anger at the situation. I don't know what I hated more, the fact that I can't get away from him or the fact that I only want to get away from him because of my feelings for him. The one's he doesn't genuinely feel for me, but for Pinky.

I examined him for a moment briefly. His arms were crossed; and a small scowl was beginning to form on his face. He seemed to be irritated with me for trying so hard to push him away. I then turned my head in the direction of the Harrington bridge. It looked more like a giant Harrington parking lot. The cars were moving slow as hell; it had to be an estimated two hour drive just to get off that metal death trap. Town was another hour away.

I sighed in defeat. The faster I could get to Beatrice, the faster she could decode the phone. The faster she decoded the phone, the faster I could leave Bullworth, Derby, Pinky and Russell far far behind me.

"I'll go with you."

"What's the magic word," he challenged.

It's kind of weird that just a few hours ago, I probably would have found this little banter cute, but at this very moment I was on the verge of knocking him out and just jacking his car to get back. Love really can screw with a person's head. Knowing that plan most likely wouldn't work. Instead I decided to use all of the self control that was left in my body to reply politely.

"Can I _please_ go with you?"

"That wasn't so hard now was," he maliciously mocked before turning swiftly to the lot.

"Stupid, smug little shit. I can't believe I actually like that cute asshole," I mumbled to myself. As angry as I was, I still took a small peak… just a tiny one, at his butt while he was walking away and started blushing. I've decided it was kinda sexy. I also decided at that very moment that I have no self control and most likely wouldn't survive this car ride with my dignity intact.

**WHOSE IT GONNA BE? RUSSELL BE WITH EUNICE OR SHALL HE CHOOSE PINKY? I'M GONNA LET THE POLL DECIDE.**


	17. Chapter 17

Whatever, both of us were in his stupid BMW… Damn it. That didn't sound right. His amazing BMW for almost two hours and we were hardly halfway across this stupid Harrington bridge.

I dully stared out my window. We had stayed in the same spot for over forty minutes and I felt

trapped.

"So… Wanna tell me exactly what your problem was back there," Russell asked me.

He looked at him and noticed his hands were crossed as he stared at me instead of on the wheel. I guess he didn't expect us to be going anywhere anytime soon either.

"I'm fine," I lied.

He rolled his eyes in response. "Oh is that what you call it, fine? For the last couple hours you've looked like you wanted to rip someone's head off."

Rip someone's head off, chop off their limbs, throw all the evidence in a barrel of sulfuric acid, buy a one-way ticket out the country, live out the rest of my days as a goat herder in the desolate mountains of Iceland or something along those lines at least.

He then put his hand on my shoulder, beckoning me to pay attention to him.

"Tell me. What's your deal," he asked in a more concerned tone than an angry one.

"MY DEAL? Are YOU KIDDING? "

I pushed his hand off me. Before glaring at him. "All I wanted you to do was help me get into the Harrington Mansion. I know that I owed you for what you did for me. All you had to do was tell me about Pinky. You didn't have to fake interest in me just to save her," I yelled.

A look of shock and utter disgust rested on his face.

"Me with _Pinky_. Gross," he exaggerates.

"I'm not buying it. She's Pinky, Pinky is totally hot, hell I'd go for that. She's cute as hell and has ass for days," I argued.

" Both of those statements may be true, but that doesn't mean I'm into her. She's like a sister to me, besides you were there when I objected to the idea of her even leaving in the first place. The only reason why I brought you to her was because she told me she saw you at AquaBerry and said she wanted to help you take Derby down. I'm still not sure how thoughts of leaving came across her mind since she was dead set on staying hidden in the house after her last attempt failed." He then threw me an accusing glance. "Any idea on what exactly changed her mind in the first place, Eunice."

Just that statement alone made me squirm inwardly. Of course, I was part of the reason this happened.

"Fine, I was the one who pushed her to leave," I confessed.

"WHY, BECAUSE YOU THOUGHT I LIKED HER. DERBY MAY AS WELL HAVE ENDED HER LIFE IF HE FOUND HER," he barked in hostility.

That accusation just made me angrier. He really thought I was so desperate, I actually try to risk Pinky's life just to be with him.

". Number 1, I didn't even _think _you too were together until that freaking long ass goodbye kiss she gave you after she decided to leave. Number 2, screw you for actually thinking I'd do something so incredibly petty and self-centered like risk Pinky's _life_ over someone who I literally stopped loathing three days ago. Number 3, Do you honestly think she was better off just sitting in that little suffocating room than trying to run again? If I hadn't of encouraged her to leave, she probably would have died in that room. If you actually cared about her, she would have been out of this stupid town and far, far away from Derby years ago!"

"Don't act like _you _know what's best for her. If things were as simple as you believed they were, I would have been done that. I've been working for Derby and watching after Pinky for the last two years. You just found out her situation an hour ago. The fact that your stupid plan didn't completely fail was because of dumb luck and Derby being an arrogant ass," he yelled.

I was offended. I admit it wasn't like I came up with something complicated and foolproof to help Pinky out, but the simplicity of it, considering the situation at hand, made so much sense to me at the time. Not to mention, I just needlessly added another item to my list of things I have to worry about while I'm here. Plus one adult to babysit.

"Interesting how I can get more done in an hour than you can in _TWO YEARS_!"

"Oh please," he argued. "I bet you really do believe you just wanted to save her out of the goodness of your heart. Because all you want to do is help Pinky, Kristy, and Mandy. Bullshit."

"Excuse me, why the hell else would I help them. I never owed them a kind word let alone my help. Especially considering the fact that they made my teen years a living hell."

"You're just getting a real kick out of this entire thing aren't you. Seeing everyone in the shit situations they're in now. Lola's a fucking jail rat, Kristy's one bourbon away from liver failure and Mandy is… I'm not even going to get into her problems.

You're just enjoying the hell out of the comeuppance you believe everyone deserves because it makes you feel like you fucking won in the end. These are people's actual lives, we don't need you pretending to be a hero and using people just so you can get ahead. " he ranted as he poked me in the shoulder with an accusing finger.

"You go to hell," I said after angrily swatting his hand away from me. "You're a fucking hypocrite saying I'm screwing with people's lives, meanwhile you work for a man who stole from hundreds of people, including myself. You did nothing to stop him, whatsoever," I fumed.

Russell flashed me a death glare and silently stared at me. It seemed like he was thinking about the most effective words he could use to tell me off. I did my best to flash one right back at him, but honestly, his was a lot scarier. Especially considering the fact that he had the power and information utterly destroy me if he got angry enough, but of course that logical train of thought hardly ever comes to someone while they're in a rage induced argument.

For a moment he stopped looking at me and turned towards the window. He was gripping the steering wheel angrily "You know what," he finally said after a long period of silence. "I think this is the last night of our 'partnership'. You got what you wanted," he said in a monotone way. There were no hints of malice in his voice. If anything he sounded tired. He looked tired too.

I was more than slightly disappointed that he just decided to give up on me, on what we could have been once this was over, but then it occurred to me that it just wouldn't work out. It was either Russell or the recipes. I couldn't have it all.

"I think you're right," I replied sorrowfully.

He nodded silently before starting the car up. The traffic was finally clear and we silently sat in the car as he drove us back to the Vale.

I opened my door and got out. I couldn't help but look at the man again. The feeling of rage had long subsided during the ride and the fluttery feeling I got when every time I saw him also ceased. I hoped it was a sign that I may not have liked him as much as I thought and all of my emotions were just a result of a silly schoolgirl crush. He looked up at me with regretful eyes.

I'm sure mine looked the same way.

"Thank you," Imuttered shlyy. "For everything."

He nodded with a sad smile.

"Take care of her," he said with some tremor in his voice.

"That's the least I can do."

"Take care of yourself too."

"I'll try. You also take care of yourself."

"Ok."

I walked into the hotel and heard him drive off. I looked back. I watched him through the door. I stood there long after he was out of sight. I made my way onto the elevator. I began to think.

"It wasn't just a crush."

Did I want our partnership to end. No, not at all. Would it be beneficial to both of us if it did end i?. Sadly, yes. Ever since I stepped foot in this town, it's been one distraction after the other. All of these feelings were getting in the way of my goals and I couldn't get caught. Not with so many people involved, not when I was so close to getting everything we all had worked so hard and risked so much for. The rational part of me wanted to believe that this was the way to go. The other part of me desperately wanted to crawl into a hole and stay there forever.

I just threw the closest thing I've ever had to a relationship since ever out the window. Really, the closest thing. He was my first kiss, first date, first guy I ever got all stupid in the head for. Gone. He risked his everything for me and I chose seeing Derby taken down over him. I'm an idiot.  
The elevator door opened and I glumly walked to the room with Beatrice.

"I guess I really will be alone forever," I thought as I opened the door, only to be startled by a large amount of freezing cold liquid that showered me as I entered. The purple bucket that was hanging on the door barely missed my head as it fell in the large puddle of water.

"Haha, Prank war," I heard Beatrice yell as she hopped from behind the couch along with my mother, and Kristy.

Oh, that's right, i'm not forever alone. I still have these fuckers.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK," I yelled as an uncontrollable shiver went through my body.

"Language Eunice," my mother warned.

"Aw crap I'm sorry Eunie. We thought you were Mandy. She went out for a smoke and we set up the bucket to fall on her," explained Kristy.

"I told them this was stupid," I heard Pinky yell from the other room.

"By the way, Pinky is here," Beatrice said.

At least she got here safely.

"You know what," Kristy continued. "Because of this mishap, your team can get five extra points."

"Hold on, five," Beatrice protested. "They'll be tied to us then."

"Good point," she agreed. " On second thought you only get three points."

"How about one," Beatrice suggested.

"We did pour ice water on her, Kristy countered.

"True, but she wasn't here when we all tried to see who drank the most mega gulps. The fourteen her mom drank is not something to take lightly."

I stared at my mother in disbelief. " Fourteen what the hell-" I began, sighed tiredly. "You know what screw it I don't care. I pulled the phone, which by the way was dripping wet, and carelessly tossed it towards as I went to my room.

"What's this for," she called.

"You. Hack into it so we can finally leave this stupid dump," I huffed angrily as I shut the door behind me.

**Soo will EunicexRussel survive? Well yeah pretty much. I mean that's what basically everyone voted for so yeah. We all knew what this was. Anyways don't worry about them. The story isn't over yet. Byeeee.**


End file.
